A Siren, a Hunter, and a New Beginning
by preceptormyth101
Summary: At the start, they had promised to work together all the way to the Vault. Through blood and bullets, they had done it; conquered the Vault. Now what? Now Mordecai had to leave. He couldn't be with them. He couldn't be with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey preceptormyth101 here! So I've wrote this fic a long time ago so it could still use some work, but I wrote it cause I love Borderlands and that a Mordecai and Lilith pairing is probably the best in my opinion. Also don't expect this to be updated anytime soon because I'm working on my Beacon series. Check out if you like Star Wars and Obi-Wan I guess. Anyway enough of my blabbing and on to the show!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Borderland's ideas, characters, setting, guns, skags, bandits...you get the point. **

A Siren, a Hunter, and a New Beginning

Chapter 1: Trust, Love...What? Weaknesses!

When Mordecai came to this god-forsaken planet rightly named Pandora, for it seemed like every evil had been thrown back into this backwater planet, he had a plan. It was a simple plan. Open the Vault, take the loot, and kill anyone who stood in his way

Fortunately, it was just him. Well, also Bloodwing and thank god for the little puffball for he had saved Mordecai's skin more times than the hunter cared to remember. So it was fine. The sniper wasn't lonely. He had a gun, the bird, and, best of all, his freedom. Oh and a couple of easy crack shots on some stupid bandits was nice.

Those were the only things he really needed, that, and his perfect plan, but plans change.

First among those changes was this hell-hole, Pandora. Giant birds, crazy Skags, and some weird tin can roving on one wheel with a scream more suited for a school girl were the least of his worries. Bandits were always patrolling everywhere. And he meant **everywhere.** God, Mordecai couldn't even go to take a dump properly without having two or three midgets run in with whatever scraps of metal they use as weapons. After he shot their brains out, cleaning up was disgusting, especially since those damn midgets don't even brush their teeth or, for that matter, shower.

Second was the guns. Not that Mordecai was complaining, quite the opposite for he loved finding guns at every single corner; but just looking at how the gun's conditions deteriorate, pierced his soul like a hot iron pick. Then just watching some idiot bandit go and pick it up and start waving it around like a baseball bat made the sniper want to chop the man up. Guns were to be respected, even revered like a deity. They weren't toys for some halfwit shit-face to pick up who couldn't even stop their midget friends from letting a man take a dump.

Third was the people; the worst of the three. They talked and talked and well...talked. None of them could understand the quiet, the beauty of silence, the grandeur of simple peace. Especially her...and the marine and bouncer too, of course! They just couldn't stop talking: Did you up the kill count Mordecai? Hey watchu waitin' for, goggles? Look, stop staring or come and touch my ass already, Mordy. It was a stream of unending words and phrases that were so...pointless. Thanks to them, his plan was torn up and thrown out the window.

His plan started out simple. Take a bus and find somewhere to stop to begin his journey, but that was his first mistake. Getting on the bus driven by the tub of lard, Mordecai had an odd feeling he shouldn't have gotten on, but he stayed on that empty, rundown bus anyway. He didn't know why he did, but he just sat down in the back and watched the road while Bloodwing hopped on top of the bus. The bus smelled of piss, shit, and garbage...just like home though without the rats. The air was stale and it was quite hot though Mordecai didn't sweat, being used to such high temperatures.

But there was peace at least. No gunshots, no voices, just a faint humming of the bus. This was his bliss.

Until the bus lurched to a halt causing the sniper to slam into the chair in front of him. Hot pain seared through his nose, it wasn't broken though it did hurt.

"Room for two?" a seductive, sultry voice asked from an inch behind him, her voice tickling his neck with its warmth.

"No," Mordecai stated bluntly, his hand going to his weapon as he laid back in the chair and stared at the newest occupant of the now moving bus. There was room, but he didn't trust the red-head. However, it didn't mean he could enjoy her lightly tanned, tattooed body. Full, perky breasts, lean waist, wide hips, full lips, muscled thighs, she had a goddess' body with skin tight clothes more suited for a prostitute. All the more reason for Mordecai not to trust her, especially, with those yellow eyes. He had only heard of them, but she was a real Siren. Witches, sorceress, and beauties. However, what Mordecai didn't know was that this wasn't the first time he had met one nor the last.

"Not even for a Siren?" the woman asked, her cleavage coming dangerously close to the sniper's face who refused to look at them and only stared into the bright yellow eyes. Seeing the sniper unmoved by her feminine wiles, the woman tried a different approach, her hand stretched out while she righted herself. "The name's Lilith."

Mordecai's gaze went slowly to the gloved hand, his body tensing up as if it were a snake. After a pause, Mordecai placed his hand into hers, "Good to know." He lightly shook it once before letting go and stared out of the window without ever giving her a lingering glance.

Lilith's mouth fell open, her white teeth showing, more than a little surprised at the behavior of the mystery man toward her. Men would usually fight just to see her, better yet it turned into a brawl just to touch her, yet this man had the gall to ignore her like some...some...some whore!

Lilith went to the seat across from the sniper, fuming in her head; her eyes flashing dangerously while Mordecai's finger slowly but finally left the trigger of his sniper rifle.

It was maybe two hours of heavy silence, though once every twenty minutes Marcus tried to lighten the mood with a crack or a one-liner that just earned him two ferocious glares and one annoyed squawk from above.

"Geez and I thought my ex had problems," Marcus muttered as he slowed down the bus. As the bus lurched to a stop, the doors opened up with a small rusted squeak and two more passengers came on.

Mordecai couldn't help, but feel a little ashamed of his body, seeing the two muscle brains sitting down in front of Lilith. He also couldn't help feel a tinge of heat go through his body as the soldier boy and freak show continue stare at Lilith, neither hiding their grins and lustful gazes to whom Lilith smiled in return. It made him sick just even glancing at them.

She shot Mordecai a triumphant look, but he had turned away and watched a lone Skag get run over by the bus. Five minutes was all the peace Mordecai had until the two damn ogling men finally spoke up.

"Hey cutie, name's Roland," the black one said his hand out for a handshake. The Siren smiled sweetly, lightly shaking the soldier's hand with her own.

Seeing his counterpart get ahead of him, the hulking monster nudged the man, with his elbow, away from the seductive temptress and stuttered, his face turning red all of the sudden, his thoughts all jumbled due to his rash actions, "B-B-Brick! M-my name's Brick!" The Siren lightly chuckled causing the giant to blush even more while Roland smiled in amusement.

Mordecai rolled his eyes. Noise, perfect.

There was an awkward silence as the two males waited for Lilith who teased them by being oblivious to their questioning stares. After a couple of moments, the Siren pretended to finally notice their curiosity. With a knowing smile, she breathed heavily, her breasts expanding nicely, straining from inside her tight tube top. "They call me Lilith," she said, her voice sexily sultry.

Both men smiled in response though they finally took notice of the sniper who had stayed quiet the whole time. "Who's he?" Roland asked off-handedly. He really didn't care who the man was since he had this beauty right in front of him, but he hadn't survive this long as an ex-soldier turned mercenary without having some caution.

Lilith shrugged, sending an angry look toward the bird owner, then returned her attention to the two fawning men in front of her. "I don't know, he doesn't talk much."

Brick stood from his seat, his seat squeaked in relief from having held up that giant, and made his way to Mordecai, his shadowing enveloping the thin man. "Hey, what's your name?" Mordecai ignored him, still watching the scenery. Brick beastly growled, his muscles tensing increasing his size as well as causing his veins to pop out. "I said what's your name," Brick said louder, trying to intimidate the sniper with his size and bulk.

The sniper looked up, his red goggles glinting slightly. "Mordecai." That was it. That was how they met in over fifteen years, but none of them knew that. That was how his plan got completely ruined.

-Smooth Transition-

When Mordecai had gotten off the bus, he didn't expect the other three to come with him, though it was more like Lilith had come so the other two followed. What stupid morons. Couldn't they see she was playing with them?

He hadn't told any of them while they had followed the Claptrap, but the Guardian Angel had contacted him. Maybe it was the same for the other three; however, he highly doubted it. A circus freak, a deserter, and a witch were not the likely candidates for such a monumental task of finding the Vault. Then again neither was he.

He had only taken a couple of steps before he had begun to notice the scrunching of sand behind him. Three pairs. It didn't take a tracker to figure that it was the three from the bus. The wind was calm today, so he couldn't lose them in a sandstorm. That meant he had to face them head on, or else he would never find any peace. Turning around, Mordecai would have felt better if Bloodwing was on his shoulder, but the bird had a mind of his own and was circling around Mordecai from high in the air, once in awhile casting his shadow over his master. "Stop following me," Mordecai said softly, his voice slightly ragged.

Lilith rolled her eyes, the two men behind her acting like bodyguards. "Yeah, I sure love staring at a toothpick's ass." As Lilith yellow eyes gazed upon him, Mordecai couldn't help, but feel a prickle go up his spine. "Fyrestone is in the same direction, dumbass."

Before Mordecai could respond, he heard shuffling and loud voices. Ignoring the curious gazes from the three other hunters, Mordecai crept to a nearby ruin of a wall that had been spray-painted multiple times with various symbols and coarse language. Bringing his gun out from behind his back, Mordecai checked through the scope, his hand causing the sight to shift slightly. At first he could only see one bandit come from out of a ruined hovel, but another came and then another until five were lazing about around the hovel while a sixth watched from a nearby tower.

Mordecai placed a finger on the trigger and aimed for the one in the watchtower. It was his policy; one shot, one kill. He could take the six of them out easily enough, but he wanted to get to Fyrestone as quickly as possible so he could ditch these three behind him.

"What is it?" Lilith asked from behind him, crouched behind the wall as well. Mordecai looked back checking on the other two praying they wouldn't give away his position, but he was surprised to see that the other two had hidden behind the wall adjacent from Lilith's and his current position.

"Six bandits." Mordecai didn't let his gaze wander from the scope.

"Weapons?"

"Five pistols and an SMG in the tower."

Lilith tapped his shoulder. He didn't turn. With a little more force, Lilith tapped again. Mordecai turned around seeing her holding a pistol that lacked a sight and a SMG at her hip. He also noticed Roland had a pump shotgun in his right, while he had somehow quietly broken off an orange, rusted car door which he carried in his left. Brick only had a long iron pipe, though seeing the bulging muscles, the sniper wasn't going to comment on the lack of firepower.

His gaze came back to Lilith who wore a mischievous smile, her eyes glinting playfully. "Sounds like fun," Lilith said happily.

"You know how to use that?" Mordecai asked slightly, hoping the answer to be yes. And he wasn't disappointed.

"Watch me." Without a single hesitation, Lilith stood up, her hand lightly sliding against Mordecai's shoulder who shuddered, though it wasn't because he hated it. Mordecai return his gaze to the scope, watching Lilith's hips sway back and forth, accented by her tight pants, as she made her way to the lazing bandits whom had begun to notice her advance.

Mordecai checked his sight as the first of the bandits were alerted and reached for the their guns, but they all were entranced by Lilith whose welcoming smile never wavered. The bandit in the tower lowered his gun, relaxed at seeing such a beauty, leaning against the railing and watching the beautiful goddess, while one of the bandits came up to Lilith and whistled in appreciation as his gaze swept over every line and curve of her body. He stopped only two inches away from her. The bandit was confident for he never even acknowledged the gun Lilith had in her hand and on her hip, or, perhaps, he was staring too intently at her entrancing figure.

"Hey babe," Mordecai heard from the lustful bandit, "want some help shaking that ass?" Lilith didn't reply as she shifted her weight to one leg. "Or better yet help with those grand tits." The bandit slowly reached out, his hand stopping before Lilith's chest. After a pause, he lunged forward, his hand firmly grabbing a glob of firm flesh. "Nice."

"Enjoying yourself?" Lilith asked as the rouge squeezed her breast roughly and slowly went for her nipple. "Good, me too." Without another word, Lilith pointed at the bandit's chest and fired, her shot echoing throughout the compound. A harsh noise that cut through the silence of the wasteland.

All the bandits were stunned as their companion fell to the ground, his blood pouring out onto the sand. Lilith fired twice into the body, grinning all the while.

First to recover, the lookout in the watchtower, wanting revenge for his comrade, aimed his gun at the Siren, but Mordecai beat him. As time seemed to slow around him, Mordecai pulled back the trigger, feeling the slight recoil from his sniper rifle that traveled to the stock and into his shoulder, and watched as the bandit's head exploded in a shower of blood, his body slumping against the railing. For three heartbeats everything was still. Then everyone moved at once.

Lilith disappeared in a sudden flash and small explosion, confounding the bandits who were suddenly attacked by Brick who charged at the nearest two with his pipe. Holding the pipe over his head, Brick smashed the first bandit with a sickening crunch and grabbed the body with one hand and chucked it at the other bandit whom was easy prey as the body knocked the bandit off his feet.

Trying to coordinate themselves, the three, remaining standing bandits all aimed for Brick who had become an easy target, without any nearby cover large enough to protect him. Before the volley could be fired, Roland, appearing out of nowhere, suddenly open fire from the firing line's flank, the nearest bandit riddled with holes while the second had a buckshot embedded in his elbow. The closest bandit slump to the ground making a soft crunch against the sand while his blood poured out onto the dry sand.

The same injured bandit turned to Roland and shot five times at Roland, but the experienced soldier had already planned ahead and had hidden behind the car door, using it as a shield against the oncoming bullets that could not pierce the steel plating on the door.

Mordecai changed his sight and aimed for the uninjured bandit and pulled the trigger again. His prey flew backwards, hit in the heart, and slid onto the ground. His injured companion backed up, hoping to get away from such monsters, but his retreat was cut off. As he turned around, Lilith reappeared, quickly switching her guns, and pulled out her SMG, spraying the poor bandit who was only was a foot away from her. Mordecai couldn't help but smile. He loved it when a girl knew how to use a gun.

The skirmish maybe took two minutes, technically three for Brick took the time to pummel one into a bloodstain that had been tangled up with his partner's corpse.

After Brick was done they all gathered around the watchtower. Mordecai didn't know how they did it, but somehow they had worked together incredibly well in the mass of chaos. It was the first time he had felt such...harmony. He didn't even need call Bloodwing once! Looking into the other three eyes, he knew they felt the same.

"The Vault?" Roland asked, putting his hand in the middle of the circle.

Brick grinned, his scarred face making seem like a walking corpse. "The Vault." He placed his hand over Roland's.

Lilith smiled invitingly. "The Vault." She put her own lithe hand on top of the three. All eyes were on Mordecai who took the time to stare at the hands. A group? Him working with a group? It was hard to believe, but there was something...nostalgic about these three though he couldn't place his finger on it.

Lifting his gaze, he took the time to look at Roland. The sniper knew for some reason he could trust the black soldier. Like he knew already that the ex-soldier was dependable. Shifting his gaze to Brick, the rouge couldn't help but feel a certain bond between them, almost like brothers. Somehow he felt comfortable around him. To the Siren, Mordecai met her yellow gaze. There was something in those eyes that intrigued him. Something that pulled him toward her.

Mordecai shrugged. There would be noise, but it just might be worth it. "The Vault."

He put his hand in and he had nailed the door to the coffin of his plan.

-Smooth Transition-

That was how they met and that was how those three changed his life.

On their journeys from hell and back, Mordecai learned to trust. He had learn how much he trusted them. How much he **could trust. **

He had noticed this when they had stopped and made camp for the night, the fire cackling in the middle surrounded by four bedrolls. Brick and Roland were both soundly asleep. So was Mordecai, though he hadn't planned on it. It had been a long day, barely surviving against a swarm of Spirderants, and he had only planned on lying on the ground to recover his strength for a bit; however, the ground felt like a giant cushion that made him feel drowsy. Mordecai rarely slept, always watching his back, but he had let his guard down around these three. He had fallen asleep.

It was maybe an hour before he abruptly woke up. His hand going for his new revolver at his hip. Mordecai felt so stupid. How could he have let himself fall asleep?

Getting up, Mordecai warily looked around the camp surprised to see Roland and Brick still sleeping like babies. What fools. They could easily get killed in their sleep. However, that reminded Mordecai; where was Lilith?

"Need some help sleeping?" the flirtatious woman's voice asked from behind him.

Mordecai stopped himself from turning and shooting the woman. He felt awkward having someone behind him; in and out of the battlefield. In addition, he hated how she kept trying to flirt with everyman in sight, but for some odd reason she always flirted with him every single chance she got. It was always 'Don't peek unless you really want to', 'I got blood between my boobs again, care to wipe it off', and 'Mordy, Mordy, You want to have fun?'.

"No." Mordecai turned around to see Lilith holding her SMG, probably taking watch. The sniper felt so stupid! He would have felt better if all four of them had been asleep, but the only person he didn't trust was on watch! When did he become so **soft**?

"Come on, Mordy, I'll make sure we both enjoy it," Lilith coerced, inhaling so that her breasts enlarged. That sniper was so annoying sometimes. Sure he was good when they fought against all sorts of beasties, but every time she tried to flirt with him he always rejects her. No one rejects a Siren, especially if its Lilith!

"No." However, Mordecai was tempted to say something else, though he still felt a small annoyance every time she called him Mordy. She had started right his nickname after their first battle off the bus. Mordy this, Mordy that, Mordy, massage my tits. Mordy, stop staring at my ass. It was infuriating sometimes!

"Party pooper." Lilith pouted and turned around watching the deep blackness of night.

Mordecai couldn't help but stare at her slim backside. He didn't know why or how, but his gaze always seemed glued to her. She had a great body, that was true, but there was something else that made his eyes always wander back to her.

Mordecai found a rock to lean against as he had one eye on Lilith and the other in the black vastness of the dark. It took him a moment to figure it out. It couldn't be...no, not Lilith.

Nonetheless, it was true. He was falling for her.

-Smooth Transition-

As days went by on their hunt for the fault, Mordecai had begun to notice Lilith more and more. At first he had thought her a loose whore, but she was much more complex than that. She had her whims, sure, and she was much too flirtatious; but, undoubtedly, she was strong. She never asked for help, never gave up, and never regret what she had done. She was smart if she ever bothered to think first, instead of blasting the brains out from a bandit at the start. He had thought her a witch in a horrible sense, but many times that same witch saved his life by suddenly appearing behind him and shooting the stalker behind Mordecai as he sniped. There was so much about her that each time the sniper thought he knew her she had another layer underneath, full of surprises.

But there was one thing he did hate about her. No self-respect.

They had been listening to rumors about the Vault in New Haven when one lead seemed to viable, but the informant wouldn't give.

The damned man just leaned against the rugged building and leered at Lilith the whole time they tried to convince him. It made Mordecai's blood boil just watching him. None of the other three knew, but when Mordecai felt something, Bloodwing felt the same. This time, however, the bird was oddly quiet, staring at the man without a hint of rage.

Lilith smirked after a while seeing the four of them getting nowhere. Stepping closer until her body was just inches away from the informants, Lilith traced a finger on his chest. "How about you and I discuss in a more...private spot?" Lilith suggested her crotch suddenly pressed urgently against the New Haven resident, rubbing enticingly.

The informant grinned and smacked Lilith's ass. "Let's go then." Placing an arm around her lean waist the man led her into an alley. Mordecai wanted to shoot the man, information or not. Or cut him...very, very slowly.

"Lili-!" Mordecai called out, but was interrupted by Roland who slapped the sniper across the back, knocking the wind out of him. Mordecai glared at him as bent over, gasping for air. Bloodwing took off, circling around his master.

Lilith didn't turn as the darkness enveloped the couple.

"Damn it, Roland! We should have stopped her!" Mordecai yelled, still having a little trouble breathing. He straightened, feeling his breathing going back to normal.

Roland stared at him like the sniper had grown a third head. "Why do you care?"

Mordecai opened his mouth and after a pause, closed it. How could he tell the two of them? He loved her. They would laugh right in his face. They all knew that no matter what Lilith who never love them back. Brick learnt it, Roland learnt it, and now Mordecai had to start learning it. However, the sniper wasn't going to give up that easily. He always hit his target. "S-s-she could get hurt," Mordecai said making up an excuse just to check on her. "Besides what if he's dangerous."

Brick crossed his arms, his eyes rolling. "She's a big girl, brutha'. She can handle herself, we all know that." Roland smiled in amusement. That girl could handle bandits all the way down to Skags, though she couldn't handle ripped clothing. "Besides this isn't the first time."

The marksman slowly nodded. It was true this wasn't the first time she had 'extracted' information out of a male. So why did he care? Why...

Seeing Mordecai quiet, the other two dropped the subject, a heavy silence filled the air around them. However, they could hear the informant talking to Lilith, "Fuck that dick, you bitch! Rub those titties all over my dick!"

It was maybe ten minutes before Lilith came back, wiping off the last of the sperm from her breasts. "I got it. He said that we need to see some girl named Patricia Tannis."

"Let's mount up then!" Roland declared as he began to run for Scooter's station. Brick followed while Lilith was about to, but Mordecai held her back by grabbing her arm.

Brick was about to go back and see what was happening between the two of them, but Roland grabbed him, shaking his head. Brick, getting the message that the two of them needed some time alone, nodded and went with Roland to get the cars ready.

Lilith turned around and waited for Mordecai to talk, impatient for her foot was tapping against the ground as he let go of her arm.

After staring into her eyes for a second, Mordecai spoke, "You shouldn't do that." She shouldn't have to. She was better than that disgusting piece of shit.

"What?" Lilith asked genuinely confused. Do what? She hadn't done anything unusual today.

Mordecai motioned to the alley with his head.

Lilith giggled as she got the idea. "That? Come on Mordy, that was nothing. It was just a titfuck. A little squeeze, you know?" She punched Mordy's shoulder in camaraderie, but he didn't seem to be in the mood.

Mordecai scowled. "'Just a titfuck'? Listen to yourself, Lilith!"

Rolling her eyes, the Siren was tired of Mordecai already. "Enough Mordy. What's done is done and I don't see why you care so much, anyway. I'm a big girl, not some child that needs to be watched." Finishing the conversation, Lilith turn and walked a couple of steps before being pulled back again.

"Mor-Mmph!" Lilith was caught off guard as Mordecai turned her back around and lodged his lips against hers. His lips rough like sandpaper against her smooth red ones. He kept pushing her back until she hit a nearby building with such force that she growled in pain while they kissed, but since his arms were wrapped tightly against her waist, she couldn't get away.

Lilith struggled, kicking and punching the stupid sniper, but for someone as skinny as a toothpick, he sure was strong. She could feel his tongue enter her mouth, hesitantly touching her own. It was hot and moist. Her eyes widen as she felt his tongue finally got over its nervousness and completely enter her mouth, enwrapping itself around her own wet tongue. After a minute, she stopped hitting him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders since he had let go of them a while back.

_When did Mordy grow such balls?_ Lilith thought as Mordecai moved his hands to clench her ass. _Better yet where did he learn how to kiss?_

It seemed like an hour before the sniper finally broke off the kiss, causing Lilith to pout. She enjoyed such hot fun.

Mordecai and Lilith were both breathing heavily, their chests glued together. She could feel Mordecai's hot breath tickling her neck and face.

"What was that about?" Lilith asked. She smirked when she saw Mordecai finally go red. This was the first time she had ever seen him, and he was so cute as a cherry!

Mordecai let her down and stepped back, regaining his regular breathing. Scratching his head, Mordecai answered, "I wanted to do that for a very long time."

"You know I have offered before," Lilith stated pulling up her shirt. She hadn't notice but in the middle of their hot kissing her shirt had fell down slightly revealing her breasts. She found it odd though since Mordecai surely would have saw it; so why didn't he go after them like every other man?

This time Mordecai smirked. "That was then, this is now." Bloodwing finally came back down. Lilith could swear that the bird was staring at her with hatred and if the bird was human it probably would have socked her by now. The marksman's smirk disappeared replaced with his usual serious emotionless expression. "Lilith...I love you."

Lilith shrugged used to such confessions. "Get in line." Ok, he loved her, so what?

Mordecai shook his head. "No, I really do. More than any woman I have met. More than...all the loot on Pandora. More than...than the Vault! I would do anything for you!" Mordecai's voice was on the edge of desperation. Didn't she understand him? He would give up everything for her: his gun, his bird, and his freedom. This was the first time...maybe the last time, that he had ever been in love.

Lilith sighed. What a poor soul. First Brick, then Roland, now even poor ol' Mordy. Why didn't men understand? Just because you love something doesn't mean they love you back. "I'm sorry, Mordy...I can't accept your feelings." She grasped her elbow with her other arm. It wasn't fun breaking men's hearts, especially her friends', but they had to learn. She just wasn't interested in love.

The effect was immediate. The sniper's shoulders seemed to be weighed down. His face plagued by a certain grief. His whole body seemed to be crushed under a tremendous pressure that he couldn't be rid of like the burden of the world rested on his shoulders.

Bloodwing, feeling its master's sadness, rubbed its feathered head against his master's. The bird stared at Lilith, its eyes cursing her and full of red hatred.

"I'm sorry Mordy," Lilith apologized. She couldn't tell what was wrong with him, for his mask and goggles covered most of his face, but it wasn't hard to guess that he was hurt. More than hurt. Ripped in half was more like it.

Mordecai's body shuddered. He wasn't crying, he was just shuddering. "No...I'm sorry, Lilith."

Lilith went to hold his hand, but he shook it away. Lilith had just begun to notice, but he wasn't staring at her. No...his eyes were staring beyond her like she didn't even exist anymore. Like it was his way of coping with her rejection. "Do you need help? I mean-"

"Just go."

"What was that?" Lilith asked softly, trying to catch the phrase again.

"JUST GO, DAMN IT!" Mordecai yelled hoarsely , his arms shaking. Lilith nodded before complying, not even looking back as she walked away. She didn't even have her usual sway to her hips.

Mordecai took a minute to regain his emotions and his breath. He was such a fool. She was Lilith! How could he have **not** seen it coming? He should have known...no, he had known. He had just blinded himself with such optimism. Optimism that could have gotten him killed. No, the dream of her and him settling down, having kids, growing old was just that. A dream. Effervescent and unreal.

She had opened his eyes once more. He had let himself become soft. He had begun to trust again. He could have gotten killed because of his weakness, but thanks to Lilith he was whole again. He didn't need anyone. He only needed his gun, his bird, and his freedom.

Mordecai laughed at himself. His laughter rang through the buildings. Thankfully, no one had been around to see the two of them or hear his maniacal laughter or what he was about to do next.

His hollow laughter subsiding, Mordecai walked to the same alley the informant was still in, who apparently still trying to pull up his pants.

The informant looked up. "Hey, the toothpick guy! I wish I could swap places so I could get some of that ass all the time. That bitch is a fine fucker." The man, with a couple of teeth missing, grinned, feeling incredibly confident after getting a titfuck from such a hot babe.

Mordecai stared at him, his body entirely rigid. Bloodwing felt it too for the bird's muscles were completely tense. "Bloodwing," Mordecai said, "rip."

Bloodwing screeched before taking off.

The man screamed for over a hour. His friends found him first. His limp dick had been ripped off, his eyes gouged out, his tongue sawed off, and his ears ripped off but, for some reason, only his dick had the marks of claws.

Mordecai didn't know why he did it, but maybe it was because he didn't want the informant to be able to see Lilith again, to speak of Lilith again, to hear Lilith again, and to fuck with Lilith again. Maybe the hunter didn't want any evil.

End

**So how you guys liked it? I guess I made Mordecai a little OOC, but then again there wasn't much to begin with. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic and like always R&R! Oh and by the way check out my Star Wars fanfic: A Beacon Lost if you're into that type of thing and liked my writing (lol I said it again). This is preceptormyth101 signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey preceptormyth101 here and good morning! Well it was morning when I finished this. Anyway, I know I haven't uploaded any new stories in awhile and I apologize...eh, sorta. On the other hand, my friends, kingdomds and Nascent Opalscence are having a little competition in creating a new five chapter fanfic. Anyway, the way to show support for me is to go to the Young Justice section and find a fanfic called New World that I will eventually post. All you guys have to do is review, favorite, or alert that specific fanfic. Wow...I feel so awkward asking now...Weird... Alright, I blabbered on enough and time for the show! **

Chapter 2: A New Life

After hearing Mordecai's confession, Lilith had been afraid his fighting skills would falter. Quite the opposite to her surprise for Mordecai was always in the front and, usually, when the three of them finally got into effective range to kill, most of their enemies were dead or dying.

Roland and Brick were happy since that meant less work for them, but Lilith couldn't help but feel a tinge of uneasiness. She still teased him and he answered with same simple replies: Whatever, go away, and her personal favorite, no; but, however, there was this gap between them now that reminded her of when they first meant, except this time it was much bigger and much less approachable. So, at first, she left it alone, thinking, like always, time will eventually heal the rift between them. It worked for all the other men, so why change?

Roland and Brick both seem to be still on good terms with the hunter, but it was like Mordecai specifically kept away from her which would be easily explained. However, every time she brought up the subject, Mordecai would glare then just shrug and move on.

Then there was Bloodwing. Whenever Lilith fell asleep, every hour the damn bird would suddenly screech waking up only Lilith for some odd reason and then look oh so innocent, guarding over Mordecai who was always awake now and staring into the vast expanse of darkness. She had tried to complain about the bird, but it was one of the few times Mordecai actually talked to her without using his favorite three phrases. She still remembered his soft words. He didn't yell, but his voice was tight and harsh.

"Bloodwing is the only one I trust." After that the bird seemed to look down on her like she was some sort of whore. It was infuriating at times! She wasn't willing to admit it, but it hurt when he said that. Didn't he trust the three of them? Did all their battles together mean nothing?

She had hoped, with time, he would return back to his regular self. The one who would laugh at Brick's lame attempts of talking to women, the one that would target practice with Roland, the one who always saw Lilith not what was beyond her. But it only got worse. He became more and more enclosed, only muttering to Bloodwing who had missed the attention ever since the four of them had teamed up. It was a different feeling than Lilith felt. It was painful and hot and she hated it.

Even after the Vault opened and of the closing of it, Mordecai was still distant. They had found a place to rest in the wasteland after a day's walking to New Haven. They were all tired and had to sit down and rest except for Mordecai would didn't seem to tire anymore.

After five minutes they were ready to go again, but the sniper stopped them with three simple words: "I am leaving."

It stopped the other three great Vault Hunters in their tracks. All were shocked at his sudden proclamation. Did they just hear him correctly?

"You can't leave!" Brick exclaimed, the first one to get over the shock.

"Why not?" Mordecai asked, his voice hard and cold like steel. Even though his goggles covered his eyes, his gaze was cold, closely resembling dead.

"B-b-because..." Brick hung his head, unable to come up with a reason.

"Because we're a team," Roland said, saving Brick from answering. It didn't make sense to Roland. Why now? Sure, the sniper had shown some signs of discontentment, but Roland thought it was just Mordecai's way of complaining about not getting enough loot at the end of the day.

Mordecai's gaze shifted to the black soldier. Roland could feel a shudder go down his body. It was the first time the sniper seemed so...lifeless like he had lost all purpose in life. "We **were** a team. We promised to the Vault. Now that's over, I see no other reason why I should stay."

Brick scowled. "We're family!" He said it as if that it was an irrefutable reason that there was no way for Mordecai to argue. It reminded the sniper of Lilith when she talked about her fashion.

Mordecai snorted derisively then was solemn. "Family...once maybe, but now..." Mordecai left the thought hanging like a hung corpse. Undeniable and finished.

Brick wasn't convinced. Most people wouldn't have suspected it, but he could become easily attached and he wasn't going to let Mordecai so easily. He was like a smaller but older brother to the giant. "We're family back then and still are."

Mordecai shook his head ruefully. "Don't make it harder, Brick. It was going to happen anyway."

Brick wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry, damn it! But no matter what he told himself, Brick could feel the tears swell into his eyes. Damn it! Why now?

Unfortunately, Lilith was first to notice. "Are you crying, big boy?" she asked leaning over to confirm her suspicions.

"No," Brick sniffed out, "I got something in my eye." He rubbed it to prove his point, but the Siren wasn't that easily fooled.

"Yeah, tears." They all laughed except Mordecai who was quiet, quieter than usual at least.

Mordecai had dreaded this day ever since he had first started out with them, but after his episode with Lilith he found their goodbyes almost...annoying. Couldn't they tell he wanted to be alone?

It took a minute for Brick to cheer up, but when he did he grabbed Mordecai in a bear hug squeezing with all his strength. Mordecai was sure Brick was trying to break the sniper's back so that he wouldn't be able to leave. After a minute, the giant let go, unable to break the skinny man's back and stop his departure.

Mordecai clasped arms with Roland who grinned. "Knock them dead, Mordecai."

Mordecai for some odd reason couldn't match Roland's grin. Instead, he wore a smirk. "I will. If you need help finding your wife just call." Roland nodded. It had a been a secret between the two men, but now Mordecai was leaving it would be better if Brick and Lilith knew so that they too could help Roland find his missing family.

Mordecai was the first to let go and turned, finding himself face-to-face with the one person he felt indifference to. He didn't understand it, but maybe after hearing Lilith decline, he had figured that she wasn't worth mooning over all his life. No...maybe it was his way of coping with the lost. Denial...hmph, first time for everything.

"That's it? All we've been through and you're going to leave the loot behind?" Lilith asked still shocked by Mordecai's sudden decision to leave. She had thought...well she had taken it granted that the four of them would always stick together, being so used to the their little team. He couldn't be leaving just because she had rejected him. No...Mordy was much tougher than that, but when she looked at him he seemed different than before. It was like the first time she had met him on the bus, cold and hard and distrustful. It made her feel different about him...warm, if there was any word to describe it. Warm feelings against his cool demeanor.

Mordecai shrugged. "Guess that's my farewell present." For some odd reason, Mordecai just didn't care about the loot right now. He just wanted to get away from the talking and rambling.

Lilith suddenly pulled her pistol out and aimed it at Mordecai's head who was completely unshaken by her audacious stunt. "It's not that simple to leave, Mordy."

Brick was going to intervene, but Roland held him back.

Lilith stared at Mordecai, but he didn't stare back, she could tell even if he had the goggles on. He reminded her of a statue. Cold, uncaring, and strong. Still, for some odd reason it made her excited looking at him which she showed by licking her lips. She didn't know what he was going to do next or even herself. It all depended on Mordecai now.

Mordecai stood there for five seconds and, with surprising speed, grabbed the gun. Placing against his forehead, Mordecai for once stared at her. "'A little squeeze,' that all it takes Lilith."

Lilith licked her lips, her body rigid with apprehension. Brick and Roland were both quiet as Mordecai waited for Lilith to choose.

After staring into his eyes, Lilith dropped her arm and lowered her eyes. Staring into his goggles was different than before. Now there was a sort of harden spirit radiating from Mordecai and truthfully, it scared her. Wait the Lilith scared? **The Lilith**! Never! Just a little startled that's all.

However, Mordecai was emotionless. Without another word, he walked past Lilith. Bloodwing watched her with a keen eye. It was like the bird was waiting for the Siren to make any threatening step so that the exotic animal could rip her to shreds.

Lilith heard something behind her drop. Turning around, she saw her pistol magazine on the ground and checked her weapon. He had taken it out. So, he didn't trust her. He didn't trust her at all.

-Smooth Transition-

After their parting, Mordecai had gone through town to town, picking up mercenary work or just simple poaching for exotic animals. He had lost count of the days, but the last time he saw a calendar it had been a couple of Earth years since he had left the group.

He had been making his way through every run-down, backwater tavern he could find. Work wasn't honest there, but it also wasn't cheap. That being said, Mordecai really didn't care for the money anymore. He had so much, and, well, he now owned businesses that covered any of his expenses and then some. Illegal poaching but still businesses. Not that he really cared, but the money had to go somewhere. He had guns, Bloodwing, and his freedom...what could he possibly want now?

So now with such grand successes, he waited for jobs at the same rowdy, dark bar every day, finally settling down. Just sitting. Adventuring and searching for loot just lost all its glamour after the split of the group, so he spent his days sitting at the same stool, his glass filled with the same hot tea, and the same bartender making the same conversation every time at the same hour. He used to drink alcohol all the time when he had been with the group, but tea helped calm him and alcohol brought up memories of the past. Also, believe it or not, Bloodwing hopped on the counter drinking gin or scotch, keeping Mordecai company who just absently scratched the bird under his chin and fed it a couple of pieces of meat every once in a while.

If he wanted to he could just live a life of luxury for the rest of his life, but for some unknown reason he felt compelled to keep doing such dangerous jobs and to keep coming back to the same barstool at the same godforsaken bar at the same bullshitty town. He didn't know why. Maybe he was waiting for something. Maybe he was waiting for someone.

"Hello there, sugar," a voice Mordecai winced when he heard her.

"Mad Moxxi," the sniper replied, turning around seeing the arena owner who surprisingly was without her white makeup today. Her skin was a lot paler than he thought it would be and her purple lips were much fuller without the makeup on, not as full as her breasts though. Those chunks of meat hung out, waiting to pop out from their holding.

Moxxi shrugged, her hands at her hips and her breasts bouncing slightly with the red heart on her left boob. "Moxxi, sugar," she corrected, smiling.

Mordecai frowned, annoyed by her insistence on calling him 'sugar'. No matter how much that annoyed him though, Moxxi paid well for her jobs, however many of the jobs were meaningless tasks such as finding her third husband like fifteen different times, he kept running away for good reasons to, to giving her a ride in his car, so he allowed it. Some were more personal matters and those were the ones he enjoyed least, especially since it reminded him of uncomfortable memories of a certain witch.

"What is it this time, Moxxi?" Mordecai asked. "If it's about Marcus again then forget it. Last time I had to search a junkyard...in a swamp."

Moxxi smiled at the thought of the skinny man trying to navigate his way through the swamp. "Now is that anyway to talk to your wife?"

Mordecai stared at her, in absolute silence and waited for her to elaborate which she gladly did with a seductive bounce of her breasts. "Well~ since you and Lilith don't seem to be together like two freshly spiked corpses and also you've been fucking me for the last two years, I thought it was time for me to find a new husband. Besides, I think you owe me for killing my second hubby anyway."

Mordecai said the his answer before even it came to his mind, "No."

Giggling behind her hand, Moxxi couldn't help, but be amused at Mordecai's futile struggle to get away from her. Didn't he get it? What Moxxi wants, Moxxi gets. "Anyway that's not why I'm here today." The Underdome host sat down next to him, shooing away Bloodwing who, if anything, looked affronted at his spot being taken. "I got a job for you...I know I put it somewhere...Where could've it gone?" Moxxi asked suggestively, her leaning over to Mordecai to give him a perfect view of her exposed cleavage.

Expressionless as ever, Mordecai sighed and thrust his hands between her breasts. Her breasts were warm and squishy, reminding him of the one time he had actually touched Lilith's chest. Grimacing in his head, Mordecai, trying to relieve his frustration of the memory, moved his hand and roughly pinched Moxxi's pink nipple.

"Oh! I thought you weren't in the mood for a little squeeze," Moxxi commented, shaking her body slightly as Mordecai kept hold of her nipple which sent shivers down her body of his coarse hand. She loved when he played with her tits, especially when they were having some hot sex. Even though he was cool in public, under the covers he was a demon, filled with fire and strength that left her begging for more. She especially loved it when his Big Magnum shot into her.

Surprisingly, unlike most men who would've loved to have a 'little squeeze', Mordecai growled animal-like, angered by something she had said. Letting go of Moxxi's nipple, Mordecai, grimacing, rummaged roughly and found the map that had been hidden between her breasts. With a strong tug, he yanked the map out causing Moxxi's impressive bounce and jiggle. He hadn't been gentle nor had he restrained himself from hurting her a bit, but she loved it anyway. There was an animal in him that captivated her and forced her eyes to always return back to him, unable to turn herself away.

"Granite Town? You want me to get to Granite Town?" Mordecai asked already unfurled the map and studying it. "What's so important about this one?"

Moxxi shrugged, unscathed by his lack of worry about her breasts' wellbeing. "A woman needs an audience if she's going to be in my line of business. That even means protecting them from some regular baddies." Although she said it as sincerely as she could and looked so innocent with her big eyes, Mordecai crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. He hadn't survive this long in this god-forsaken hellhole by believing that any job was suppose to be easy, especially when Moxxi called regular bandits 'baddies'. "And I may have forgot to mention that the baddies number close to a hundred." Moxxi cutely poked her fingers together sheepishly, waiting for Mordecai's answer. "I would be oh so grateful if you need this teeny job for me. Grateful enough for a whole week off with you and me and a nice gory arena as a scenery," Moxxi added, leaning forward and inhaling deeply which expanded her breasts so much that looked as if her bra was about to pop out due to so much pressure.

"Whatever," Mordecai replied cooly. He didn't care where he went or what impossible job he had to do, for all he just wanted to do was get his fucking mind off that fucking woman. Oddly, Mordecai gently lifted his arm. "Bloodwing, we're leaving." Bloodwing squawked and hopped onto Mordecai's shoulder, proudly puffing out its chest in pride as if being on a sniper's shoulder was the best damn place to be. "Damn, you're getting fat. I need to lay you off the Skag meet."

Out of its moment of pride, Bloodwing squawked indignantly.

As Mordecai walked out of the bar, Moxxi, already ordering something to drink, remembered one thing she forgot to tell Mordecai. She had already hired another pair of mercenaries to help him. Hope he doesn't kill them.

-Smooth Transition-

Laying on all fours, Mordecai exhaled, slightly shifting his sniper rifle as a bandit came into view. 1500 meters. An impossible shot. Too easy.

With another breath, Mordecai lightly tugged the trigger back. The stock rammed against his shoulder in recoil and, for a second, the sight went wild from the sudden jostle of the gun. The whistle of the bullet pierced the air while the small amount of smoke slowly drifted into the cloudless sky.

For a split second nothing happened like time had stopped for just a moment. Then the bandit's head exploded in a shower and mist of crimson and of chunks of flesh.

"Boom," Mordecai muttered and then slightly chuckled. This was almost too easy. 23 stupid, overconfident, gun-destroying, psychotic bandits strutted into the village like they owned the place. 23 of them decorated the floor with their brains. Although chuckling at first, Mordecai was disgusted with such an easy job that made him only think about the old times, but did not let that deer him as he shot the next bandit whom had been shocked by the death of his partner in the mouth.

"Nice shot," a voice said from behind the hunter. He could feel the tip of a gun against his head. "But aren't you being a little overconfident?"

Mordecai turned his head to glare at the sleek blue-haired Siren who had been introduced beforehand by Professor I. T. who the mercenaries had been assigned to guard. Moxxi's early explanation of protecting her audience was the backhand reason he was here. Why she lied, Mordecai didn't know and didn't really care. At least watching bandits die was at least slightly distracting even though the memories still came flooding back. "I could say the same."

The Siren heard the squawk right behind her head and had the sense not to turn to glance at the dangerous death-on-wings. Sighing, she lowered the gun. "Geez, and I thought Zer0 had issues."

"Zer0?" Mordecai asked turning back to his sniper, unafraid of the woman for he knew Bloodwing would kill her faster than any of them could react. Besides just seeing another Siren was making his stomach churn and his mind kept replaying old scenes of his past, of her. Damn, everything seem to make him think about **her**.

The blue-haired Siren shrugged, nonchalantly even though Bloodwing's claws were only inches away from her slim neck. "My partner. He's a big fan of your work." The woman didn't even need to clarify as Mordecai shot another bandit in the heart this time. "Doesn't like to talk much either, but that's why I like him."

Mordecai paused for a moment, trying to remember where he had heard the name. "Zer0...that means you're Maya, the damn blue-haired Siren."

Maya grinned, her hands against her hips. "And Moxxi said you had no sense of humor." Maya, crossing her legs, sat down next to the sniper who adjusted his scope, apparently uncomfortable with having her so close to him. Trust issues apparently. "Funny coming from you calling me a damn Siren, considering you and my sister, Lilith, were fucking each other."

With a yelp, Maya fell back, barely dodging the blade that would've decapitated her if she had been a half of a second slower.

"We were not 'fucking'," Mordecai said quietly and calmly still staring in the sight and sheathing his blade, unconcerned about whether or not he had actually hit the Siren. "She was just toying with me, and I was a fool for ever trusting her."

"That's not what she said," Maya grumbled, getting back to her sitting position.

"What?" the poacher asked harshly but softly, the steel of his voice matching the steel of the blade that almost killed the poor girl.

Showing no signs of fear, Maya shrugged. "Nothing." Getting up, she walked toward the exit of the room before calling out to Mordecai, "By the way, you were fucking each other, _Saint_ Mordecai."

Before Mordecai could react angrily, Maya was already gone, her laughter echoing through the hall.

"Damn you," Mordecai cussed, not even turning as he shot another bandit. If he ran now he would probably find her on the other side of the town, protecting it from the other fifty bandits. Nah, it wasn't worth it.

After a second to think back, Mordecai remembered 'Saint'. He was no Saint. He was a poacher, hunter, killer, and, most of all, free. He had his gun, Bloodwing, and his freedom. Life is good. Or so he kept telling himself.

And some easy shots on bandits, Mordecai reminded himself taking down another. You'd think after twenty-five bandits, three psychos, and two fucking midgets got their heads blown off the, the rest of the goddamn idiots would actually think for once. No luck...

With a sigh, Mordecai saw the last of the bandits whom were smart enough to actually take cover as they moved through the buildings. Seeing a more challenging prey, Mordecai could not help but smile. Only four? Too easy.

Yet, one had the gall to stop and take out a prono magazine in the middle of the battle. His lustful eyes ate up every single image like it would be his last.

"See no evil," Mordecai muttered as he pulled the trigger back. Feeling the stock push against his well-worn shoulder, Mordecai shifted his sight to the next bandit. He didn't need to see his prey grasping his bleeding eye and falling to the ground, screaming in pain and delirium while the blood slowly dripped from his missing eye socket. Drip, drip, the blood would splatter against the ground, and he would die.

The next bandit smiled, enjoying the dying screams of his comrade. He must've loved it, for, even though he was ten feet away, he did not help the dying bandit.

"Hear no evil." Again the stock pushed against his shoulder and Mordecai didn't even bother watching the man die. With the bandit's head turned, the bullet would penetrate his ear, destroying his hearing as well as burning the insides of his ear. It would pierce and churn the insides of his brain and would then come out the other end of the ear, slathered with brain juices and blood. The man's eyes would open wide before his dead corpse fell to the ground, the flies already surrounding it.

Seeing his comrades' fate, one of the two surviving bandits cussed in anger and surprise, yelling all sorts of profanities that echoed throughout the quiet town.

"Speak no evil." Barely feeling the stock hit him, Mordecai readjusted his sight, hearing the man's screams and their sudden cutoff. The poacher could hear the bullet whistle through the air and stab through the man's vocal cords and jugular. He could hear the blood spray across the ground and each individual crimson droplets fell with a slight 'plob'. He could hear the bandit gasping for breath, wheezing and huffing as he tried to regain some of his voice. Mordecai heard the bandit's last breath as he fainted and would eventually die due to his blood loss.

Fortunately, the last of the four bandits had the same lack of brains at the others. This one found a busty young girl who must've thought the battle was over and had come out to loot the bodies. With a lustful cry, he ripped her clothes as she screamed wildly. Apparently he wanted to fuck once more before dying.

"Fuck no evil," Mordecai added to the creed as he jerked the trigger angrier than before. This time he watched as the bullet fly across the air, and, as the bandit was about to enter the poor girl's pussy with his dirty erect penis, the bullet with incredible accuracy, sliced it to its base. Stunned for a moment, the bandit screamed out in horror as the realization dawned upon him. He had no dick. Stumbling backwards, the bandit stared in repulsion at his pelvis. He was so revolted that he didn't even notice the girl coming up and shooting him in the stomach with a discarded gun.

Chuckling at his last four kills, Mordecai cracked his neck as he got up. Time to see Professor I.T. for his reward.

-Smooth Transition-

"So you got rid of all the unwanted vermin to the north side?" I.T. asked as both of them sat down at a dirty table. He was an odd looking man. Bald and white, he had a mouse-like face and a mustache that looked more like whiskers than a piece of hair. His whole stature was small and the fact that he was slightly hunched over didn't help.

"If you mean the bandits, they're dead." Mordecai looked around in the professor's 'secret' lab. There were thousands of drawings of various animals that decorated the man's walls all of which were written on with various notes and details. An odd habit for someone who lived on Pandora, the godforsaken rock of the universe.

"Good, good," I.T. muttered not really paying attention, his eyes on Bloodwing who ruffled its feathers on Mordecai's shoulder. "Now for your payment...um, but first...I would like to discuss a deal for your pet."

Mordecai growled, and if I.T. had any sense he would've left right then. Shame most professors didn't. "Bloodwing isn't for sale."

The professor rolled his eyes arrogantly. "Everything is for sale. Now how much do you want? 1000, or 10,000, it doesn't matter name your price."

"Bloodwing isn't for sale," Mordecai repeated slowly, trying to let the quack doctor understand that he was treading dangerous ground.

"But-"

Suddenly, Mordecai stood up, knocking the chair over which landed with a loud 'thump'. "I've had enough. Bloodwing isn't for sale!" With a growl, Mordecai walked toward the exit.

"This would've been so much more pleasant if all you vermin weren't so stubborn."

Mordecai turned around, hearing a click of a weapon being cocked. Professor I.T. had some sort of gun that was shaped as a square but had an eerily, glowing red light.

The mouse-like man grimaced. "I do hate barbarians." With a sudden pull, I.T. shot the gun. A red laser went straight for Mordecai and, right before it hit him, Bloodwing jumped from his shoulder and shielded Mordecai with his body.

Falling to the ground, Bloowing shivered and convulsed as the red energy went through his body.

Both of the men stared at the bird, shocked. Mordecai was the first to react and violently.

"Bastard...BASTARD!" Mordecai roared his anger. "DAMN YOU!" Pulling out his revolver in a split second, Mordecai gunned the man down. He shot and shot Professor I.T.'s in the chest, his bullets ripping holes in the man. Each shot was punctured with another 'BASTARD' and mist of blood. Even when his clip was empty, Mordecai kept pulling the trigger, his shoulders shaking. Professor I.T.'s chest looked like some sort of monster had ripped and tore its way into his ribcage and had left the rest of the dying man for the scavengers to feast on.

Not Bloodwing. It should of have been him. Bloodwing shouldn't have died!

With a tenderness that was thought to be non-existent in the poacher, Mordecai gently picked up Bloodwing's body, feeling the heat that would soon dissipate. He could feel the bird's convulsions and weakness. He never thought Bloodwing would die. They would've gone on grand adventures and lived together. This wasn't how it was suppose to end. This wasn't what he wanted.

"Bloodwing..." For the first time, Mordecai cried. It wasn't of rage nor or laughter but of the grief of losing his perhaps one and only true friend.

-Smooth Transition-

Maya and Zer0 both sat in the car as the silent assassin drove.

"I'm sorry already, Zer0! I didn't have the time to get Mordecai's autograph when he was trying to kill me!" Maya yelled over the engine. If Zer0 heard her, he still must've been mad at her. Maya slump back in her seat, frustrated with her partner's silence. After a minute, she saw a familiar figure. "Hey! Pull over there!"

With an expert turn and break, Zer0 steered the car in front of the figure and her own buggy.

Maya leaned out from the car and greeted the woman, "Hey Lilith!"

Lilith smiled, always happy to see her fellow Siren and sister. "See you still haven't lost your touch Maya."

Maya shrugged. She wasn't going to lose her 'touch' anytime soon. "You here for the job from the Mad Hattress?"

"Yeah. Since Roland and Brick split I've been trying to find some more work."

"I'm sure you could go to any corner. I'm kidding!" Maya held up her hands in surrender as Lilith brought out her pistol. "Anyway, we've already done the job."

"Fuck! I didn't even get to kill one," Lilith complain, pouting at her loss.

The blue-haired Siren laughed. "Yeah. Oh, I also saw your lover back there." Maya motioned with her head back to the town from which she and Zer0 had came from.

"'Lover'?" Lilith didn't have a clue what Maya was talking about. When had she ever had a lover before?

"You know...goggles and skinny ass." Maya used her hands to make crude goggles that she put around her eyes.

"Oh, you mean Mordy!" Lilith said, surprised. She hadn't heard from him in years. It would be good to see...well, that was if he recovered by now.

"Yeah, he should still be in town collecting his half of the pay." Maya would've talked all night, but Zer0 tapped her on the shoulder. "Yeah, anyway, my mom over here says we have to get back before nightfall. We don't want any assassins to come and rape me in the ass again now do we?"

If Lilith could see Zer0's face, she would've sworn he was blushing so hard that she could've put him on the top of a sundae. "Alright I'll see you?"

"Probably. Hopefully, I'll have a group by then...Geez, I hope they aren't some crazy veteran or gun-blazing dwarf. That'd would really be annoying." Saying the last two sentences to herself, Maya waved goodbye as Zer0 started the car, and the two of them zoomed away, kicking up dust.

Getting into her own car, Lilith licked her lips, unable to get the cold stare of him out of her mind. "I'm coming, Mordy."

-Smooth Transition-

Mordecai sat by the campfire, unsure of what to do next. Bloodwing was in his lap, shivering and convulsing. The bird should've died already, but he didn't. He refused to, such a strong bird.

Mordecai held his breath, hoping with all his heart that Bloodwing would survive this. He had even prayed to every single god of guns there was. That must've had a cruel sense of humor for as he finished the last of his prayers, Bloodwing went still.

Knowing that Bloodwing was dead and had been prepared for hours, Mordecai tenderly laid the body down. Turning his back, Mordecai grabbed his shovel and as he turned around he dropped it and his jaw.

Laying where Bloodwing should've laid was a woman. Granted she wasn't any type of woman he had seen but a woman nonetheless. She had firm, high and large tits with nipples that were a hue of dark brown. Her skin was a light tan while her hair was a silvery grey which went ended to her butt that reminded him of the color of Bloodwing's head. She had long, sleek legs and a hairless crotch that only complemented her very, wide hips and firm ass. Her waist was so skinny that she looked more like an hourglass than a real woman, something like **her**. Her stomach was lightly muscled and had no trace of hair as well as fat. However, her back was so much different. Along her backside was thousands of feathers and some of those feathers barely curled around her lean stomach. They were the same white and black colors of Bloodwing's, yet, there was Bloodwing's bat-like wings on her back that was folded close to her body. Her long, supple arms were tipped with razor like claws. Her face was smooth and was perfectly symmetrical with her small nose, full, kissable dark grey lips, and large, and somehow, voracious eyes that only made it seem as if she was some sort of nymph from the legends. She was the most beautiful thing Mordecai had ever...maybe the second most beautiful seen.

Or maybe she was the most beautiful for when her eyes opened two rubies replaced her pupils. Shining, strong, and precious-her eyes only enhanced her splendor. She was truly an exotic beauty.

Seeing such an amazing transformation that would've filled the minds of all the geniuses with thousands of questions, Mordecai blurted out, "You're a girl?"

Sitting up, He-She, Bloodwing, looked down at herself with confused eyes, staring at her body. "What the *squawk*"

The End

**Anyway, thanks for reading the chapter and I hoped you like it. I probably will put this fanfic on the sidelines to work on New World so look forward to that. Anyway, I thank you for listening to my blabber and I would appreciate if you continue to show such wonderful support. Anyway, preceptormyth101 signing out! R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey preceptormyth101 here! So this is ch.3 of my Borderlands fic. Sorry it took so long, but actually it came out a little faster due to the reviews and suport people have sent me via pms and reviews. Thanks for the support guys, I really do apprcaite it. Also, I wanted to post this up before Borderlands 2 arrive so I can get some time playing it :). Really excited about the game and hope you guys are to. Anyway enough of my blabbering and on to the show!**

Chapter 03: Knowing a Goddess

Mordecai blinked, watching the girl tear apart a dead Skag as she dug in to eat it. Heart, livers, and intestines were thrown about the place as she continued to feed upon the beast. Her sleek body was covered entirely in crimson blood as she ripped apart the corpse with her razor sharp claws.

"Damn it!" the girl, Bloodwing; Mordecai mentally corrected, yelled in frustration as she spat out the organs. "This tastes disgusting!"

Unsure of the sight before him, Mordecai, shaking his head, asked hesitantly, "You **are** Bloodwing right?"

The girl blinked, wondering as why the hell he was asking such a dumb question. "No, I'm the shitty pheasant who's been sitting in your pocket this whole time."

Mordecai continued to shake his head in shock. First, Bloodwing who should rightfully be dead was alive. Second, Bloodwing was a girl. Third, Bloodwing was a **fucking** girl! Guess, he should've checked the gender after all.

Pushing away the bloody carcass, Bloodwing, disgusted by the taste, asked angrily, "So why the hell am I human anyway?"

"How the shit would I know?" Mordecai retorted, his voice suddenly filled with emotion that had once disappeared. He didn't know why but just talking and being with Bloodwing made him feel like his old self again. Not like that was much of a change from his former self granted. No...even that was wrong. It made him feel like he could really open up to someone. He was even having a regular conversation. Imagine that.

"You're human, aren't you?" Bloodwing said, still angry. She said it as if those simple words explained how he should have known exactly with every single detail what was happening to her.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" the hunter demanded indignantly, his earlier surprise replaced by an annoyance of being yelled at by who-knows-what for God-knows-what.

Bloodwing shrugged, her impressive slightly bouncing causing even Mordecai to take a small look. "Hell, I don't know. You humans are weird. You rape each others' butts."

Caught off guard by her unusual comment, the poacher blinked, trying to rearrange his thoughts to fashion a response that would somehow answer such a peculiar reason. Hell, he just wanted to figure out what she was saying. "What?"

The ex-bird shrugged again, causing another bounce. "Don't think I haven't seen you and that clown going at each other like Skags in heat. Disgusting." There was something in her voice that wasn't revulsion, but Mordecai didn't really know nor care at the moment.

Clown? What clow-... "Moxxi? You mean Mad Moxxi?" Mordecai asked, piecing what Bloodwing accused together. Why the hell did she come up?

Giving him a look that the answer should've been obvious, Bloodwing rolled her eyes. "Trust me, even as a bird, I know things are suppose to go out from that end not in it." Great, so she had seen them. "Raping her asshole, disgusting," she muttered darkly, revolted by the thought.

Mordecai motioned Bloodwing to stop with his left hand, his other grasping his forehead in thought. "Wait...you watched me and Moxxi fuck?"

"Yeah? So what?" she asked, giving him a slightly curious look while she crossed her arms across her breasts. "I'm a bird you know. I don't give a *squawk* when you guys rut each other."

Mordecai sighed, trying to figure what the hell was wrong with this situation. Well, guess the only thing he could do now was deal with it. God, he hadn't felt this much annoyance since...never mind. "Well, first, let's see if I have any clothes for you and maybe something for you to wipe all that fucking blood off."

Bloodwing tilted her head in a bird-like fashion, her red eyes examining him. "What is 'clothes'?"

Oh god, this was going to be a long night.

-Smooth Transition-

"So now, I have these...'clothes' and watch where I take a poop? *Squawk*, being human is annoying," Bloodwing complained loudly, standing with her arms crossed. "I even have to leave my food on a shitty fire to eat it?! *SQUAWK*!"

Mordecai rolled his eyes. This was Bloodwing, his Bloodwing? Well at least she wasn't a naked guy or things would be really awkward. "Yeah, that's called cooking, and-Don't mess with that!"

Slightly annoyed at both her current predicament and being ordered around, Bloodwing stopped fiddling with the edge of the brown cloak that had been wrapped around her neck to her knees, hinting at her curves well still protecting her from the wind. "God, how do you *squawk*ing live with this? It's so itchy!"

Sighing, Mordecai crouched and used his hands to fumble in his traveling pack, trying to find something. "You'll get use to it." After a second of searching, the poacher's hand finally found the familiar cool grip in his hand. "You'll also need a gun," Mordecai said as he pulled his hand out of the bag, revealing a small pistol. "Here."

Rolling her eyes at Mordecai's outstretched hand that held the gun, Bloodwing commented, "One problem with your big shitty plan here. No hands." She shook her talons in his direction, emphasizing her point.

Mordecai stared at her talons, lost in thought at how she would hold a gun with only three 'fingers'. "Just hold on to it for now," mumbling, Mordecai tossed the gun toward Bloodwing.

Instinctively, Bloodwing grabbed the gun in midair with both claws, seeing that one wouldn't be enough to hold it. Yet, it wasn't the talons that caught it. It was a human hands. Two long, lithe, and smooth five-fingered hands.

"*SQAUWK*!" Bloodwing yelped, dropping the gun just as quickly as she had caught it. Moving her hand closer to her face, Bloodwing gazed at it wonderingly, turning and twisting it so as to see every inch of smooth skin. Bloodwing looked to Mordecai who was just as equally shocked as she was.

"How the hell did you do that?" Mordecai asked, his eyes following her hands as he bent to grab her gun.

Bloodwing shrugged slowly, unsure of herself how she did it as her eyes still studied her newly made hands. "I don't know. It just...happened."

Giving Bloodwing's hands a last glance, Mordecai, giving Bloodwing her gun who placed it hidden within her clothes, sighed and said, "You know, I can't keep calling you Bloodwing forever. You need a name."

Dropping her hands to her side, Bloodwing tilted her head, confused at Mordecai's meaning. "What? What the hell is wrong with my name?"

Rummaging in this sack again, Mordecai brought out a pair of goggles. "Here, these will shield your eyes from the sand." Waiting until Bloodwing put them on, Mordecai continued, patiently, "As a human, you aren't called 'Bloodwing' cause 'Bloodwing' is a name of a bird not a human."

Bloodwing rolled her eyes. "Oh, when did you get all *squawk*ing smart, Mordecai?" Yet, despite her comment, Bloodwing uncomfortably shifted her weight form each foot and asked, hesitantly, "So what's my name going to be?"

For a second, Mordecai drew a blank in his head, never really thinking of any good female names. Well, Busty Beatrice and Slutty Susie didn't count. They were whores. Yet, one name did come to mind. An old name that he once remembered back in his childhood when he had been some crazy geek with a passion for mythology instead of guns, alcohol, and women.

"Athena," Mordecai spoke softly. Athena...The beautiful Goddess of wisdom, courage, and, above all else, war. A name that still meant something to him...odd.

Somehow though, Bloodwing heard his soft utterance. "'Athena'? Well, guess it's better than Furball." With a slight shrug of her shoulders, the newly christened Athena toyed with the gun in her hand a bit, waiting for Mordecai to get ready.

Holding back a slight genuine smile, Mordecai was surprise that he even could do that anymore. It was weird, but he felt whole again. Not completely socially active, granted, but whole. He hadn't felt like this ever since he had been rejected by her...

For once, her face didn't haunt his thoughts. Now there was a new face. A face of an old companion and friend who he knew and trusted. Surprising isn't it? He found it easier to trust an endangered, hostile puffball than any other human alive. That wasn't in the plan.

Still remember that? The plan? Well, Mordecai finally found it once again. He opened up the plan, smoothing the edges with Athena's name in the middle, and now he was ready to finally complete it. Now he had everything he wanted. Guns, Freedom, and, perhaps; most of all, a puffball now christened Athena to share it with.

-Smooth Transition-

"Why the *squawk* are we back here, Mordecai?" Athena, her goggles resting at the base of her smooth neck, asked, annoyed for some reason as her arms were crossed in the now stopped car.

Mordecai shrugged as he turned off the ignition with a simple twist. "I still need to collect the pay from Mad Moxxi." Well, he had killed the Professor, but Moxxi would forgive him. She had a soft spot for him.

Athena rolled her eyes. "So, what, did you forget at all what happened just a day ago? One of her own *squawk*ing guys just tried to kill you and sell me off as some sort of pet!" Shaking her head, Athena with anger continued, "She's going to try again, and next time I might not be able to save you."

"She's wasn't trying to kill me," Mordecai said, defending Moxxi due to the knowledge that Moxxi wouldn't have thought of a complex and irregular way to kill him. "She would've done a much simpler job like pushing me through a tree shredder or run me over."

Again, Athena's eyes made another circuit. "You're just saying that to protect your anal buddy." Grumbling, the ex-bird turned away from Mordecai. "Hell, I get it. She wasn't trying to kill you just trying to set you up to *squawk*ing die!"

Mordecai was about to retort but, seeing Bloodwing's backside that brimmed with rage, thought better of it. He couldn't leave Bloodwing in the car since she was an exotic beauty and a rarity that would have any bounty hunter chasing after her. So it was time for a different approach. "Since you don't want to go, I guess I won't be able to treat you to an expensive drink."

"'Drink'?" Athena asked hesitantly. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What kind of 'expensive drink'?"

Mordecai shrugged. "No, never mind. Since you becoming human gives us a chance to celebrate, I thought that you might've wanted something nice to drink." Mordecai shook his head, doing his best to hide his inward amusement at Athena's love for alcohol. He had never seen a bird drunk before. First time for everything. "My mistake. Leaving the car, Mordecai walked toward the direction of the bar.

"Hey! Wait up!"

It was a good thing that she was following. He needed to keep an eye on her since she was half bird and half human. A hybrid. And something that would sell at a very high price on any market, legal or illegal. Especially with such beauty. No, he needed to keep her close. She was the one of only few things he had left.

-Smooth Transition-

Silently, Mordecai sat down in the wooden chair, nodding toward the same bartender he saw every single time he came. The bartender didn't comment, yet he was surprised at Mordecai's sudden change in seating and his choice of companion.

With a relaxed sigh, Athena collapsed on the chair, tired of using her new legs. Walking was a new thing and, as Bloodwing learned, something that couldn't be taken very lightly. When she was a bird, getting around had been easy. A simple hop and flap and she was there. Now, traveling was now starting to screw her.

That wasn't the only thing that was screwing her. Her looks were just as deadly. Just awkwardly walking into the bar had caused all the patrons to stare at her even if the cloak hiding most of her figure. He had brought her in the bar so she wouldn't attract too much attention outside, but now it seemed that his plan hadn't worked either. There were few women on Pandora and, fewer still, beauties, mostly due to the mobs of bandits that frequently raped and killed the women.

Even without looking, Mordecai could feel all the bar's patrons lay eyes upon Bloodwing, especially since her chest was heaving back and forth. Guess walking was much harder for a bird than he had thought.

Oblivious to all the lecherous stares and leers being sent her way, Bloodwing huffed and then glared at her keeper, daring him to say something about her 'condition'. "What's the *squawk* you looking at?"

Wisely, Mordecai, already callous to such *squawk*s from along Bloodwing's and his ride to the city, did not bother answering her. Instead, he slowly tapped a finger against the scratched table, making a small thud sound every time his finger went down.

Bloodwing tilted her head in a bird-like fashion, trying to figure out what Mordecai was doing.

To Bloodwing's surprise, the bartender appeared out of nowhere, smiling with sweat pouring down his scalp. "Yes, Mr. Mordecai?" It was obviously the first time the bartender had to ever take Mordecai's order in such a manner. The frightened man was more used to a silent and undemanding hunter that would drink simple tea; but, with Mordecai as a customer he was afraid that if he messed anything up or showed the slightest amount of respect...well...the bartender was afraid for any future kids he may want to have.

"You're best whiskey," Mordecai said softly yet hard as steel. It was the voice that commanded respect and perhaps warn people of possible dangers that he or she may be coming in contact with.

"Of course, sir." The bartender nodded, slightly bowing as he shuffled back to the counter.

Bloodwing, slightly impressed by the display of respect, leaned forward, resting her arms on the table. "So what now?"

"Like I said, we get the money." Mordecai nodded to the returning bartender as he shakily placed two cups and a large bottle of whiskey that had been imported all the way from Earth. The bartender had to keep his hand steady as he poured the liquid into the two crystal clear cups. Hiding his relieved sigh, the pourer bowed and placed the bottle of whiskey on the table before returning back to his counter, trying to remind himself that he was still standing.

Athena rolled her eyes and glanced around, finally feeling the stares pointed at her. Shaking her head in bewilderment on why all human males were so ugly compared to a massive hawk, the ex-bird grabbed the glass and slowly let the liquid slid down from the cup and into her mouth at the same time Mordecai, who had decided to indulge in his alcoholic desires, did. A couple of shots wouldn't hurt.

As she drank, she could feel the slight burning sensation running down her throat and the warmth that liquid brought to the body. Licking her lips, Athena was about to pour herself some more, but suddenly notice one of the men behind Mordecai get up. It wasn't a man, more like a boy who had barely begin to shave. In addition, he had a pistol holstered at his waist. Sitting back in her chair, Athena slightly smiled, knowing that she was about to be amused by the foolish boy. She had seen many who have tried to come and prove their manhood by taunting 'Saint' Mordecai. This was going to be fun to watch.

Slamming his hands on the table causing the drinks to slightly rock, the foolish stranger glared at Mordecai, who was placing his cup back down, for a moment, trying to show some bravado, and then shifted his gaze to Bloodwing, his eyes going up and down her tantalizing form which were obviously trying to imagine what was under her makeshift clothes.

"Hey, girl. Why don't you sit with some real men?" the boy asked, trying to make his voice lower.

Bloodwing snorted, still holding onto her filled glass. "Funny, you find any yet? Also, shithead, I'm happy right here." Before downing her shot, Athena glanced at the boy and scowled in disgust before adding, "Besides you're too short."

The men in the pub laughed, damaging the bloated ego of the boy. Fuming, the boy childishly countered, "Fuck you. You're so damn tall and fucking ugly that have you been mistook you for a man?"

"No, have you?" This caused another round of laughter and caused the boy to turn red in anger.

Needing some way to restore his pride, the foolish gunslinger tried his luck with Mordecai. "What's the hell is wrong with you, old man? You look like a fucking masochist with those goggles. I bet you love having her whip you like a fucking dog."

Mordecai sipped his drink, quietly. He didn't turn to even give the boy the slightest amount of acknowledgement. Taking another sip, Mordecai nonchalantly shot the boy.

"AGGHH!" the boy shrilly screamed as he fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding leg.

Two men who must've known the fool stood up with their hands going for their weapons. Both froze as Mordecai pointed his gun at them.

"Get him out," Mordecai told them, slightly motioning toward the cursing, bleeding boy. The unspoken words of 'before I kill all of you' did not go unnoticed by the friends of the boy.

With sullen and frighten looks, the men grabbed their friend and dragged him out of the bar. Yet it did not stop the boy from yelling revenge at Mordecai and other profanities," I'm going to fucking kill you, you fucking retard! You hear me! I'm going to-" He didn't get to finish as Bloodwing took out her gun and fired at the boy's unhurt leg. "AGGHH!" The crying fool was rushed out by his friends before he got himself in anymore trouble, leaving a blood trail behind.

Laughing, Athena holstered her weapon, smiling at Mordecai. "Oh god, did you see his face when I shot him? He looked like he thought he was going to die!" The ex-bird's amusement died down to a chuckle as she poured herself some more whiskey, leaning back in her chair.

Slowly placing his magnum back into its hostler, Mordecai laid his arms against the table, folding his hands. "Nice shot," he replied stoically, a hint of a smile crossing his lips.

Bloodwing rolled her eyes, holding the cup. "You expect anything less from me?" Although Mordecai did not have an exasperated look on his face, Athena could easily tell from years of experience that he was hiding one. It was still odd being able to speak to him after so many years of their one-sided communication when she had been a bird, but it felt like they have been doing this all their lives. She understood everything about him, his flaws, his weaknesses. Though, she had just turned human, he knew most things about her. She was definitely not going to tell him how long her tail feathers were. That was inappropriate.

Chuckling, Athena noticed something preoccupying Mordecai's gaze. Even though she could not see the hunter's gaze, by the slight shifting in his shoulders and grasping of his unusually unsteady hand for his gun, she could tell something was up, and by the hushing from the other patrons in the crowd someone had just walked into the bar.

"Hello, Mordy."

End

**So that was the end of the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I know this may seem like a filler chapter since many people have been waiting for Mordecai and Lilith to meet each other again. Yet, believe it or not, this does have importance in some ways. Also, I noticed that this chapter is much smaller than the previous ones. I know I can actually see how many pages there are. But, the next chapter will be filled with their meeting and a surprise guest, Mr. Handsome Jack. It will be one of the biggest highlights of the fanfic so I didn't want to spoil anything in this chapter. Anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter and R&R! Cause I love the support .. **

**Also just wanted to ask but what do you guys think Bloodwing's weapon of choice should be? Most reviewed/voted on will be the winner :). If no one reivews or votes...I'll be sad :( and then I'll have to actually think her up one. **

**BIG THING *spoilers* RIGHT HERE!::::::::::::::::**

**Ok people, for those who have the courage to look at this page, Gearbox was being a dick and not looking at the fanfic. By an overwhelming count of...who knows what, Mordecaia and Lilith even though most people prefer the negative of the statment ARE NOT...I repeat...ARE NOT...in a relationship. It's Roland and Lilith. Where the freak did Roland come from?! This is so messed up...just messed up. I don't even want to talk about it anymore...**

**Anyway...that was my rage sequence. Hope you all enjoyed. And just by the way, Roland and Lilith...not a good pairing. Psychopaths unite! MordyxLil all the way! Make the pairing real in Borderlands 3 by writing a ton of Mordecai and Lilith, people. Support the Siren Hunter! Support the LilMord! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey preceptormyth101 still alive here! Anyway this is the newest chapter, and it took me a long time to write. Sowwy X.X. Yet, here it is and I hope you all enjoy. I know it's been awhile but I still hope for your guys continued support. Anyway, I'll stop my blabbing and on with the show. **

Chapter 04: The Tides of War

Lilith sauntered over to the table, placing herself between Bloodwing and Mordecai. "Hey, Mordy. How are you doing?" she asked, each word enunciated with a slight, breathy exhale.

Sipping his drink, Mordecai stayed silent, not wanting to give Lilith any reason to stay around. She was nothing to him. Nothing. He just had to keep telling himself that, and she would eventually leave.

Waiting a minute for an answer, Lilith with a slight smirk to her lips continued, "Mordy, you know I'm used to the silent treatment. You always did love to play around." Without a hint of hesitation, Lilith, leaning against the table, tapped Mordecai's nose softly. "You little tease." Each word was accompanied with a soft tap to his nose.

Noticing Mordecai's slight shudder coursing through his body, Athena, staring at the wall behind Mordecai, placed her drink on the table with a heavy thump. "Listen, whore, get the hell out of our faces or have my gun shoved up your loose cunt."

Smiling, Lilith turned to the speaker, meeting Athena's glares with her alluring yellow eyes. "Mordecai," she asked, her eyes still locked with Bloodwing's, "who is the little girl who thinks she should ruin our long awaited reunion?"

Seeing the sparks flying between the two, Mordecai, not wanting for them to start a gunfight that could potentially destroy all the booze in the bar, answered uncertainly, "She's Athena...She's my-" He couldn't exactly say ex-bird turned into a hot hybrid. This wasn't some sort of Sci-Fi shit.

"I'm his partner, bitch," Bloodwing completed with a small triumphant smirk at Lilith's reactive frown at the answer. "And unlike you I don't need to shove my ass up a pole every five seconds."

Stopping herself from shooting Athena from where she sat, the Siren closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself, trying to not ruin the reunion by killing a smartass brat, and then opened her eyes, saying, "I don't know what you're relationship with Mordy is, but I do know that a little groupie like you should know when to disappear when the adults are talking." Lilith slightly smiled with a glint in her eye of knowing a secret. "And besides, I'm Mordy's partner." She ended the sentence with a slight click with her tongue, a glint of the ol' mischievous nature radiating from her.

Mordecai sighed, grabbing his glass and drinking the alcohol in one chug. This wasn't going to turn out very well, and he needed to be completely drunk or he might even have to try and stop them from wringing each others' necks when he's sober.

Suddenly filled with astounding rage, Athena abruptly stood up, knocking down her chair that clattered to the floor like thunder in the silence. Unable to resist a challenge, Lilith slowly, warningly stood up in response. Yet, even at her full height, the Siren could only hope to look up at the ex-bird. It wasn't quite how Lilith imagined her position to be. No one looked down on a Siren. No one.

"I remember the shit you've did with your 'partners'. You toyed with them, screwed with their heads, and then shoot the crap out of their hearts." Bloodwing snarled in anger. "You messed up Brick, Roland, and Mordecai, Skag turd."

Her earlier bravado gone, Lilith, looking slightly ashamed of herself while guilt washed over her, glanced at Mordecai. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just..." She couldn't finished, somehow subdued by Athena's harsh words.

"It's just what, whore?" Bloodwing snarled, finding herself wishing she had her talons so she could rip the Siren in two. "Last I remember, there were four Vault Hunters in the group." Bloodwing made a sarcastic effort to look around Lilith as if looking for someone that wasn't there. "Where's Roland and Brick, Lilith? What happened to your other 'partners', huh? Whose fault do you think that ruined everything? Whose fault, you goddamned Siren?"

Replacing her shame, indignation coursed throughout Lilith's body. "Are you saying this is my fault, bitch!" Lilith, replacing her guilt with even a greater anger from before, exclaimed, suddenly losing all her usual cool.

Mordecai grabbed a bottle from a nearby table and poured himself some more alcohol. This was something stronger than the last drink, but definitely not as good. This time it was Rakk alcohol. It didn't taste half bad.

"I only see one psycho whore who messed all the shit up," Bloodwing replied vehemently, crossing her arms over her impressive chest. "One stupid whore that couldn't keep her legs shut for more than two seconds."

Lilith slightly grunted, shifting her gaze to Bloodwing's body. "And what do you call yourself in that blanket? At least I don't bring my own fucking bed sheet around to fuck in." Seeing Athena's frustration at being unable to counter her, the Siren smiled, happy that she had finally gotten the upper hand. "And last time I remember, Mordy left the group, not me."

"Mordecai didn't start all this, slut, so don't bring him in this. You and you're shitty screwing with him caused all of this. If you hadn't been titty-fucking that bastard back in New Haven and bending over for half the bandits on the planet, maybe things would actually turn out right for once. Wouldn't that be a new feeling for you?"

Receiving a moment of clarity, Lilith, noting how Athena knew exactly how things had happened between her and the group, looked to Mordecai. "How does she know all of this, Mordecai?" she asked without using his nickname, showing her complete seriousness. Why did this crazy fucker know so much about them, about her and Mordecai? Better yet, what was her real relationship with her Mordy?

Before Mordecai could answer, Athena retorted, "I'm his partner before and definitely after you were, will and ever be." With a smug grin, Athena twisted the knife by saying, "And I haven't gone and whore myself to your so-called 'partners' and the rest of Pandora."

Even with the slight buzzing vibrating his head, Mordecai's thoughts were suddenly clear the implications that Bloodwing just said. "What the hell do you mean, B-...Athena?"

While Lilith unusually squirmed uncomfortably, Athena answered, "She's been sleeping with Roland, Mordecai. Right after you guys split up, she's been sucking his fat dick like a Skag in heat, probably been sucking it for free this time though."

Giving Lilith an incredulous look, Mordecai dropped the Rakk ale in his hand. The bottle shattered against the hardwood floor, glass flying in every direction.

"Mordecai! I can explain!" Lilith whispered, seeing Mordecai's face dangerously darken.

Going around the tense Siren, Bloodwing placed a comforting hand on the hunter's shoulder. She didn't need to say anything, but her master knew exactly what she meant. All these years she had warned him of the dangers of the Siren, the destruction and the loss, right from the beginning when she had watched Lilith unendingly. Now her warnings were coming to light, and Mordecai could only blame himself for not taking heed of the advice that came from his one and only friend.

"Mordecai," Lilith softly repeated, trying to elicit some response, any response from the stoic Vault Hunter.

Placing his hand over Bloodwing's hand on his shoulder, Mordecai smirked, annoyed at himself. He should've known. It was so obvious. She rejected him when she well within her rights. She loved the Commando, not the Hunter. Maybe that was how things were suppose to be. This wasn't a fairytale, it was Pandora. Happy endings don't happen here, shit does.

"I get it," Mordecai said softly, trying to reassure Lilith but was achieving the opposite effect. "It's your life. I really don't care how you fuck or who you fuck. Hell, I don't even have a reason to go against you, seeing that I've been tapping Moxxi for the last couple of years." Mordecai patted Athena's hand, signaling to her that he was fine and wasn't about to go on a killing spree.

"You and Moxxi?" Lilith asked, stupefied by the revelation. The toothpick with the MLF, Moxxi!?

"You and Roland?" Mordecai countered, somehow feeling a certain childish pleasure of a small revenge.

Lilith shook her head, trying to regain some measure of her confidence. This wasn't how she had imagined their reunion: two people meeting in a desert, going on a giant murder spree, talking about good times, him shyly making a move to grab her ass, her smacking him away and then pushing him to the floor, and then they would wake up fresh and ready for the day as good ol' partners. All this planning, all this waiting wasted, only to find out that Mordecai silently loathed her. Well she might've been more hurt was if she hadn't have more pressing matters.

Wait, why should she feel guilty? She had every right to deny a toothpick a tap on her well-sculpted ass. This was that stupid Athena's fault. She ruined everything for Lilith. She caused this entire argument and even isolated Mordecai from the Siren even more. This was all her fault. Her damn fault!

Feeling the warm radiation of the Eridium in her pocket, Lilith, her eyes suddenly glowing, glared at Athena. She felt so alive, reborn even. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Lilith, projecting her anger at Mordecai's 'partner', asked accusingly, her voice losing its playful nature. "You've ruined everything, fucker."

"Excuse me?" Bloodwing shot back, "I'm not the wh-"

Suddenly, Lilith with seemingly inhuman strength grabbed Athena, lifting the ex-bird off her feet, by the throat and somehow teleported to the end of the bar, her hand pinning Bloodwing whose feet dangled in midair even with her overwhelming height.

All the already frightened occupants in the bar bolted in fear, leaving the Vault Hunters and Athena in the bar. Even Mordecai was surprised by Lilith's new power, suddenly aware that he had not seen all the powers the Sirens had to offer.

"I dare you to say that again," Lilith growled, tightening her grip on Bloodwing's neck. "I-dare-you." Each word was punctuated with Lilith's grip getting slowly tighter as the veins within Lilith's seemingly delicate hands started to pop out.

Athena gurgled out something intelligible.

Lilith smiled, tilting her head to the side sweetly. "What was that? You need to speak up, hun."

Seemingly unaffected by the hand at her throat, Bloodwing glared at her and spoke with surprising clarity, "I have my gun aimed at your 'squawk'ing heart, bitch." She took off the safety of the gun, causing it to make a small click.

Although knowing that what the badmouth woman was saying was true, Lilith refused to back down, her gaze fiercely locked with Athena's. Both women were having a small hypothetical war between them through the use of their eyes. Neither army refused to back down.

Knowing that any second now the two could suddenly start World War 11 right here in the bar, Mordecai, feeling much too sober, decided to end this stupid fight.

Getting out from his chair, Mordecai came behind Lilith who still was lightly strangling Bloodwing. "That's enough," Mordecai told her, grabbing her shoulder. The two of them weren't stupid enough to start a fight now and in a bar. Then again...

Abruptly, Lilith's other hand instinctively shot up and grabbed Mordecai's face.

The Hunter did not offer resistance, thinking it to be another one of Lilith's little games. "Let her go," Mordecai said, feeling a slight warmth pulsing from Lilith's hand.

"And get on your knees, whore," Athena added venomously, spitting at Lilith's face. The saliva fell on the Siren's right cheek, trailing down the side of her face.

"Don't touch me, skag-turd!" Lilith angrily yelled, her hair rising and her eyes glowing. Lilith could feel the Eridium in her yearning to be released, wanting to show the brainless Athena who was really in charge, who really was Mordecai's partner.

In a sudden burst of energy due to the Eridium, Lilith threw Athena across the room. The ex-bird smashed into the middle of the room, knocking over tables, chairs, and precious booze in a giant clamor.

Lilith grinned, pleased by herself and her power. Her entire being felt alive. It seemed like every fiber, every molecule in her body was electrified by the purple gem that coursed through her veins. It was better than alcohol, better than sex. It was like all of Pandora, no all of the universe, was at her very fingertips. She felt like if she just snapped her fingers mountains and oceans would move for her. Nothing could stop her. No one could stop her. She was a real Siren! A goddess among humans! She was invincible!

Yet, Lilith, reveling in her power, did not feel her body growing warmer. Too warm. Her arms', her legs', her entire body's temperature was rising. They were becoming like fire, no, hotter than a fire, like a phoenix, like the fire hawk. And so too were her hands.

Unable to escape her strong grasp, Mordecai, struggling in her hand, howled in agony as his mask began to burn, liquefying from the intense heat. While Lilith felt the fires warm her body on the inside, Mordecai felt the fires burning his mask, trying to destroy him.

Hearing his pain, Lilith, surprised at herself for losing control, quickly let go of Mordecai, but the damage was done.

Hurriedly ripping off his melting mask, Mordecai, muffling his screams of searing pain and agony with simple grunts of torture, ran toward the washroom, trying to find some water to help relieve the fires on his face.

Lilith, her hand raised after him, could only watch in shock and horror at what she had done. She had burned him. Worse, she could have killed him. How could this happen? How could she have lost control so easily?

The fires that had warmed her body were suddenly washed away with the plummeting, freezing feeling of dread. She had almost killed him. She had almost killed Mordecai!

Her body was like lead, heavy and burdensome. She wanted to run over and apologize, to do something at least. She wanted to help him, to care for him; but her body wouldn't respond. What right did she have to help him? She had caused this. All of this. She had hurt him once, now she had done it again. If she went over now, what other damages could she do?

"Bitch, you stupid 'squawk'ing, bitch!" Athena, back on her feet, yelled angrily as she followed after Mordecai.

Lilith stood there, silent. Great job, Lilith, great fucking job.

-Smooth Transition-

After what seemed like an eternity, Lilith, summoning every ounce of courage, with a red cloth hanging at her belt finally decided to face Mordecai. Walking to the washroom, the Siren wasn't surprised to hear Athena speaking with Mordecai inside. She could hear the woman worriedly whisper about his condition, asking whether or not he was fine. Lilith could also hear Mordecai responding in his gruff, slightly scratchy soft voice. She could even hear him chuckle for a second, somehow amused by Athena's nervousness. A chuckle from Mordecai? Has hell broke loose already? Wait...she was right on it.

Waiting for Athena to get out, Lilith tried to form an apology in her head. The simple 'I'm sorry for accidently (emphasis on accidently) trying to burn your face off' didn't seem appropriate. Neither did 'Sorry for the whole burning thing, but you had it coming'. God, no wonder Roland had a hard time apologizing to her. This was harder than it sounded.

After two minutes of hushed conversation with Mordecai, Athena finally came out of the bathroom. Noticing Lilith, Athena, crossing her arms over her chest, growled at Lilith.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Taking a deep breath, Lilith replied, "I want to apologize to Mordy." God, could she have sounded any less pathetic.

Her body tensed with rage, Athena, obviously trying to control herself from ripping apart the Siren with her bare hands, spat at Lilith's feet. "And then what? Roast his ass as well?" She sardonically shook her head. "No, you'd have to get past me to get to him, and I'll 'squawk'ing rip you to pieces before you even get a chance to try and strangle me again."

Lilith tried retorting, but her mouth refused to throw out any witticisms to the bimbo in front of her.

"It's alright, Athena. Let her in," said Mordecai from inside the washroom.

"But-"

"Don't worry, leave this to me." Lilith felt a pang of jealousy in her heart. Mordecai had spoken with concern in his voice. Concern! It was something she had once thought he had used only for her like she had been his only treasure. Now...now it was for Athena. Yet, there was more than that. There was a tenderness and familiarity in his voice that she had never once heard from him. All this for some random bitch he found on the street? Who was Athena? And what the hell was up with her and those random squawks. What had she done to her Mordy?

With evident reluctance, Athena moved to the side, sending bullets with her eyes at Lilith.

Taking another breath, Lilith opened the door and walked into the grimy, rat-infested bathroom. It stank the usual scents of piss and shit but that was no different. Yet, there a new scent, the burning smell of leather.

Staring in front of the only sink, Mordecai, leaning against the rusted, brown sink, stared at the mirror and then looked to Lilith.

It was the first time she had ever seen his face.. He had unusual grey eyes. His face was also tan, probably because it was his natural skin color. He was handsome. A little bony around the cheeks but handsome, except for the giant X scar in the middle of his face. It was old but the outline and darkness from the wound was still very livid only from the top though. The bottom portion of the scar was almost completely faded, making it seem the scar ended slightly above where the bottom of his goggles should be. Luckily for him, there was no sign of burns on his face. More like, lucky for her. She wouldn't know how to feel if she had actually hurt Mordecai.

Noting Lilith's undisguised staring, Mordecai, oddly open, pointed to the line next to his left eye as he stood up. "I got this one from the only woman who had ever unconditionally loved me, my mother. She tried to kill me with a butcher knife when I was only six, trying to sell my organs for paying her debts." He then pointed to the other line near his right eye. "I got this from the first woman I have ever loved. She was the first assassin to ever try to kill me. She had tried to kill me with her knife after we had sex, but I shot her dead before she could finish the job." Mordecai smirked sadly. Why the hell was he suddenly opening up to her? "Both women I have loved and been loved have tried to kill me. I guess that makes three now." Oh, that's why. Ouch...

Uncomfortable with the implications, Lilith, shifting her gaze away, grabbed her left elbow with her right hand. "Mordy, I didn't mean to-...I mean...I'm-"

Mordecai brushed aside her attempt at an apology. "I know. If you'd wanted to kill me you would have shot me instead." He didn't know why he was being so open. Maybe the smell of burning debris reminded him of the good times the four Vault Hunters once had. Once, but that was a long time ago.

Becoming even more uncomfortable with that fact, Lilith, fighting off the awkwardness, replied, "Uh, I got you this." Lilith pulled out the long red cloth from her belt. "I thought you might need something to protect you from the sand. Since I burned your face and all." Lilith winced at the last sentence. Why the hell did she go on like that?

Carefully eyeing the cloth, Mordecai hesitantly took it, feeling for any sort of hidden traps which caused Lilith to slight grimace at his lack of trust for her. "Thanks," he stoically said, wrapping around his the top of his head, making it seem like he was some sort of nomad.

Letting the silence consume them, she tried to say something but where to start? 'Oh hey, Mordy how are you doing this last couple of years after I broke your heart?' or even 'How you been after ditching the group and fucking everything up?'. Suave, Lilith, very suave.

Looking around to find some sort of topic, the Siren noticed something very odd. "Hey, Mordy, where's that bird of yours?" Nice job, Lilith. You finally found something to talk about even if it was that damn bird that had woke her up every 2 hours in camp. And you remembered not to insult it this time, kudos for you.

"Bloodwing?" Mordecai thought for a moment before replying with a slightly amused tone, "It's...too fucking complicated."

Leaning against the only clean spot on the wall that wasn't sprayed with profanity or other substances, Lilith crossed her arms under her chest. "So...you and Athena?"

Mordecai, amused at the thought, smirked and then replied, "You and Roland?"

Tilting her head back, Lilith sighed, leaning against the bathroom wall. "Now's that's fucking complicated."

"So is you being here," Mordecai countered, feeling old memories trying to consume his thoughts. "How'd you find me?"

"The Hunter does not expect to be hunted," Lilith answered, smiling at the irony of it all. "You really didn't try to hide the tracks of your car."

Mordecai, berating himself for letting himself make such a foolish mistake, glared at her. Things weren't going as planned. He had finally found a real partner, a true partner. Now here was the Siren, messing everything up. His emotions, his feelings, were out of control. Everything was going...wrong. "So you found me. What do you want?"

Jeez, Mordy, you didn't have to be so mean about it. Putting on her more serious face, Lilith told him, "Roland needs you."

Mordecai stared at her, trying to discern her intentions. He then began suspiciously, "Roland needs me? Me? Now that's a shitty lie, especially coming from you. The man is a fucking Lancer with a turret that shoots bullets the size of boulders" Somehow, Mordecai had a bottle of Rakk ale from which he took a swig from. "He doesn't need me."

Lilith clenched her hands, trying with all her might not to slap Mordecai for his lack of concern. Remembering the breathing exercises Roland taught her, Lilith took three deep breaths before saying, "He really does need you."

"Fuck that."

Screw the breathing exercises! Eyes yellow, Lilith, rage pouring out from her, stomped to Mordecai and grabbed his bottle, melting it in her hands. "Listen to me, Mordecai. Roland needs us, now!"

Perfectly at ease, Mordecai shook his head, amused at Lilith's attempts to trick him. "You didn't care for any of us before. You didn't care for Brick, Roland, or...me. All you wanted was the Vault and your past. I still haven't seen anything to change my mind of that so stop wasting my time and go back to your lover." Grabbing his sniper rifle, Mordecai, heading to the door, walked around Lilith. Ironic how karma works. Looks like he was the one walking out on her.

"I didn't know you were this petty, Mordecai." Mordecai's foot hung in midair. "I thought you were better than this." His foot landed on the floor.

Watching his departing back, Lilith could not help but find it ironic that their roles were now reversed.

-Smooth Transition-

An expensive bottle of alcohol next to her, Bloodwing, sitting on the one of the stools in the bar, simmered, staring into her shot glass. What the *squawk* was taking Mordecai so long? The conversation between them should be simple: 'Hi.' Backhand slap to the face. 'Bye.' Done.

"*Squawk*!" Bloodwing shouted, indifferent to whether or not people on the outside could hear her. She didn't care. She just wanted to be as far away from the damn Siren as she could.

"Shouting like a bird will not help you get another drink, sugar." Bloodwing looked up from her cup. Oh, *squawk*.

"Clownface?" Athena unsure of what else to call the woman sitting opposite of her asked. Well it was a better name that what she usually thought of her.

"Oh, that's original." Yet if the name bothered Moxxi, she didn't show it. Moxxi lead forward, her cleavage suggestively open. "But it's your name I'd like to know, sugar," Moxxi whispered, a flirtatious smile gracing her lips.

Bloodwing gagged loudly, spitting out the contents of her drink right in Moxxi's face. Luckily, Moxxi already closed her eyes, but her entire face and the top of her bosom were dripping with alcohol and spit.

"Well," Moxxi grumbled, wiping off some of the juices on her face and her breasts, "that wasn't exactly what I was looking for."

"Bl-Athena, we're leaving," Mordecai, walking to the front of the bar, called out, his sniper rifle shouldered on his back. Slightly shifting his gun, Mordecai, who must've known earlier Clownface would be waiting for them, looked to Moxxi. "And I expect to get paid for the job."

"Well, that's a fine way to say hello, Mordecai," Although surprised at how Mordecai had such a fine specimen following him around, Moxxi, seeing no real competition between the two of the bombshells, simply grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. She hadn't seen him in over two days, and he didn't even bother with a simple hello. You just can't find a good fuckbuddy these days.

Mordecai opened his mouth but suddenly something came into sight. Someone was trying to communicate with him via his Echo device.

"Hello, Mordecai." It was the Guardian Angel, the same fucked up system, person, thing who had told them that the Vault was full of loot instead of that tentacle porno.

"Angel," Mordecai said out loud, feeling the stirrings of anger rise within him. All of this was because of her. His plan gone, his time wasted, and his love...shut up, Mordecai. Lilith is nothing to you. Nothing.

"Well now that's more like it, sugar," Finally dried of Bloodwing's drink, Moxxi, leaning forward, complimented, giving him a very good look at her more than endowed breasts.

"Just listen, Mordecai. I know that what I said before was a lie, but I want to help you." Mordecai opened his mouth to retort coldly, but Angel continued, cutting him off, "Something bad is going to happen, Mordecai, and I need you to trust me. Someone is going to die, and I don't know who or when but someone will. Someone close to you."

"Is that a threat?" Mordecai, clenching his teeth, asked, his hand instinctively reaching for his well-worn revolver.

Moxxi and Bloodwing both shared a look of utter confusion but neither commentated as they watched Mordecai seemingly daydreaming in the middle of the bar.

Angel's image made pained look at his accusation. "Mordecai, I know I don't deserve your trust after betraying it. But, I can still help. I want to help. So please, just listen to what I have to say," she pleaded.

"No."

"Mordec-"

Mordecai's voice became dangerously low, a hint of steel filling his words, as he slowly stated as if he were talking to a child, "I said no."

"Sugar, are you all right?" Moxxi called, still leaning against the bar with a confused expression across her face. Bloodwing just found another bottle and took a swig from it. Its Pandora, shit doesn't stop happening or at least that was her reasoning for another drink to explain Mordecai's sudden insanity.

Mordecai ignored the sexy clown and kept his attention fixed upon the Guardian Angel. "Last time I listened to you, I wasted over a year and thousands of bullets so I could find myself in the middle of a fetish porn gone wrong. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice," Mordecai told Angel, his tone broaching no argument.

"Mordecai, sugar, what's wrong with you?" Moxxi asked, trying to soothe the Hunter.

Mordecai's head turned sharply at her, his eyes boring into her. "Shut up, Moxxi."

Moxxi crossed her arms over her impressive bosom, her temper radiating from her. Hold, Moxxi, hold it. Just because Mordecai never treated her anywhere near the way he treated his stupid feather-ball, she wasn't going to be mad. No, she had more control than that. Barely.

Seeing Bloodwing from the corner of his eye smiling widely at Moxxi's frustration, Mordecai turned his head back forward, letting his pent up rage explode out of him, "I don't want anything to do with you. I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear from you. I don't even know why you even exist!"

Angel, looking down, bit her lip, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I don't know why either." She looked at him, her powdery white face trying to fight back the flood of tears. "But I want to help."

Seeing Angel's grief, Mordecai, scratching the back of his head, sighed, frustrated. He didn't know how to apologize. Hell, apology wasn't even in the dictionary for the Hunter. "Look, just say what you want to say. I guess there's no harm."

Sniffing, Angel wiped her tears away, a slight smile crossing her lips. "I always knew you had a soft spot, Mordecai." Before Mordecai could retort about 'crocodile tears', Angel told him, "Listen to Lilith." A mischievous smile still on her lips, Angel waved playfully at him. "Okay, buh-bye, Mr. Softy."

"H-Hey!" Moredcai stopped himself, seeing the transmission between the two of them ending. "Ah, fuck it."

Seeing that Mordecai was out from his episode of insanity, Bloodwing, finally getting the walking thing down, walked up next to him, sipping a bottle of whiskey. "What the *squawk* was that *squawk*ing 'bout?"

Stealing the bottle from a complaining Bloodwing, Mordecai took a large swig before handing it back to the disgusted owner. God, this was not turning out to be a good day. Especially with this damn scarf! Mordecai loosened the scarf slightly, trying to fight the urge to itch his face. The smell was intoxicating and, worse, it was hers.

"What's this?" Bloodwing toyed with a piece of Mordecai's new mask, feeling the softness of the cloth. "I don't *squawk*ing remember you liking red." She dropped the edge of the cloth, trying to remember why the cloth looked so familiar. She didn't know where, but it was so familiar for some strange reason.

"Forget it." Mordecai turned to Moxxi, who was still pouting. "Where's the pay?"

Moxxi rolled her eyes, putting a hand down her breasts. With a small mumble, Moxxi magically produced a couple of thousand of dollars, all folded and packed neatly together. "You could be a little nicer about it, hun. I have feelings too, you know."

Mordecai didn't comment, grabbing the money out of Moxxi's hand. "Let's get out of here," he growled, annoyed at all the sudden intrusions of his past. Lilith then the Guardian Angel, what's next? Commander Steele?

All he wanted was peace: a bottle of whiskey in his hand, a sniper in the other, and Lilith sitting on his lap-NO! Mordecai shook his head, trying to rid of the damn Siren's image. She was nothing to him. Nothing but the ground beneath his boots as he pounded it into dust.

Yet, the words of Angel tugged at him as he stepped out of Moxxi's bar: 'Listen to Lilith'. Why her? Why, in this hell hole's name, did that damn Siren keep appearing in his life?

Finally away from the damn Siren, Bloodwing, bathing in the sunlight, stretched her body upwards, her curves and nipples' shape clearly showing through the cloth, "So, Mordecai, now what?"

The Hunter smiled and then chuckled at his inescapable fate, at a fate that haunted him even worse than death itself. God, he was a fool. Damn it, Lilith, you win.

-Smooth Transition-

Maya, sitting next to the ever silent Zer0 in the armed vehicle who displayed the BOR3D holograph form his faceplate, asked, "Heeey, why are we still here? What happened to the work you said you had?"

Her arms crossed under her chest, Lilith, hiding her earlier disappointment, mischievously smiled. "I lied. Figured you'd look for me since you thought I would have some."

"Fuck you," Maya told her, slouching in her seat. "God, Zer0, why'd you talk me into this?" Her head snapped to the assassin next to her.

"I did not want this. /You told me of this new job. /I followed your wish," Zer0 told her, his voice sounding like a machine had been talking.

Lilith blinked in surprise, hearing Zer0 finally talk. "Huh, so you can speak." Thinking to try and test her theory, Lilith tapped her finger against her chin. "So, what's the color of my sis' panties?"

"What panties?"

"Hey!" Maya, blushing a furious red as she suddenly felt naked, cried out, slapping Zer0 across the back of the head.

Zer0's hologram displayed an amused _. Lilith, slightly smiling, could see Zer0 chuckling as his barely body shook in the effort of hiding his mirth. Yet, it lasted for barely a second as suddenly Zer0's head whipped to the side, his early amusement almost seeming nonexistent. "We are not alone./A car approaches quite fast./It is very close."

Lilith followed Zer0's gaze. It was a car. One of Scooter's by the looks of it. She even recognized it as one of the older models the four Vault Haunter used to ride in when they had all be together.

Leaving a storm of dust behind it, the car swerved, using the sides of its wheels as brakes.

"*SQUUUAAAAWWKKK*!" an angry voice yelled out as the car came to a screeching stop, kicking up a storm of dust and sand. "*Squawk* you, Mordecai! Where the *squawk* did you learn how to *squawk*ing drive?!"

Lilith could not help but feel a faint sense of hope rising within her chest. If that damn weirdo was here then...Mordecai? Mordecai was here?

As if by cue of her thoughts, Mordecai, wearing the scarf around his face, jumped off the car, Athena following him as she exited out from the turret. Yet, her majestic leap turned into a mortifying fall, as she tripped on the side of the car and landed face first in the sand, her goggles slightly skewed.

"*SQUAWK* these stupid legs!" Athena screamed as she tried to lift herself up from the dirt floor, but she was still working out the kinks in her footwork.

Lilith and Maya both tried to hide their mirth at the woman's odd outburst, but the temptation was too much. Together, the two, grasping their sides, let out a laughing fit, their pure giggles and amusement rang through the hell hole of a planet.

Yet, Lilith's laughs abruptly cut off as, she saw Mordecai gentlemanly reach down and clasped his hand with Athens as he helped her up. Fuck. He never did that for Lilith. The Siren did her best to hide her disapproving frown. How was this random bimbo so close to Mordecai when Lilith, the Lilith, seemed to be total strangers with the Hunter?

After checking that Athena was comfortable on her feet and fixing her goggles, Mordecai shifted his attention back Lilith and her two companions. "What does Roland need?" Mordecai, dismissing any form of formalities, asked gruffly, his goggles flashing a dangerous glint.

Lilith bit her lip, trying her best not to smile. Looks like he was the Mordecai Lilith had known. "Handsome Jack-you know who Handsome Jack is, right?"

Mordecai shrugged, nonchalantly. "Sounds like another arrogant brat, with too much money from his parents to spend, came to Pandora to find the power of the legendary Vault and rule the world. What's new?" He didn't see why it was such a big deal. One of these stupid kids came around every two months or so acting like they own the place even though the Vault had been already opened. After five minutes though they were all over the place, namely in bloody pieces, thanks to Pandora's hospitable citizens. "I don't see why Roland shouldn't be able to easily deal with another one of these dumbasses."

After exchanging a look with her sister Siren who was leaning against the side of the bandit car, Lilith, her mouth quirking to the side, shook her head. "No, this guy is different from the others. Unlike the other stupid, rich punks, he has the whole of Hyperion backing him."

Mordecai's surprised barely pierced skin level. "Hyperion? What are they doing here? Thought that didn't care for Pandora." Big deal, it was a company head this time instead of some random, rich no-name. It still didn't set off any warning bells for the Hunter. This just sounded like another waste of time, another adventure that he shouldn't be taking.

Lilith casted a sidelong glance to Maya who shrugged. "They could be here for Maya." The younger Siren opened her mouth in protest. "But I doubt it." The mouth closed as Lilith scratched the back of her head in heated thought. "So they have to be here for something else...Ah fuck it, let's just kill them and worry about what they want later." A familiar mischievous glint gleamed in Lilith's eye. "Just like old times. Right, Mordecai?"

To Lilith's disappointment, Mordecai coldly ignored her and shifted his attention to the other, just as pleasing to look at, Siren. "You're that girl," Mordecai stated softly and then looked around her to see Zer0 standing completely still. "And he's Zer0?" He sorta' remembered Zer0 from a poster, but, back then it had only been around half a million, now Zer0 was more accomplished then before.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Maya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, howdy to you to, Mordecai." Motioning with her head toward Zer0, Maya told Mordecai, "Yeah that's my partner. You know, the one who has a giant crush on you."

While Zer0's face lit up with a WTF?!, Maya chuckled at her partner's embarrassment. Hell hath no fury as a woman's scorn.

If Mordecai had been fazed by the sudden confession, he didn't show it. Looking past the three ahead of him as Athena had finally stopped her loud tirade, Mordecai noted, "There's three cars. Athena and I will-"

Breaking off her chuckle and butting in before Lilith could say anything, Maya held her hand out in front of her, signifying for Mordecai to stop speaking. "Me and you are going in your car. Zero and your...whatever, whore-in-a-blanket, will take his, and Lilith, sis, you got to ride alone for now, 'kay?"

"'Kay," Lilith replied, slightly hesitant. What was her sister up to? Didn't she see that Lilith wanted to be alone with Mordecai? Damn it. Maya and her scheming again.

"N-" Athena tried to protest but was immediately cut off as Mordecai grabbed her hand. Looking at him, Athena eyes' narrowed, discerning Mordecai's intent. He wanted to know what Maya wanted. Fine, Mordecai, you win. *Squawk* you, though. "What *squawk*ing ever."

Maya eyebrow rose in surprise at the ease of the agreement, but she was not going to complain. Besides, this made things interesting, however one question still bugged her. Her vision centered around Athena, Maya asked, "Cause I'm curious, what's with the, um, 'squawks'?"

"*Squawk* you."

-Smooth Transition-

"So I told the guy, 'Fuck you and get your hand off my ass before I blow you're shit-filled head off.' And he was like-" Mordecai ignored the rest of the superfluous words, keeping his eyes on the road. God, did she ever stop talking? She was almost as bad as...ugh, stupid Sirens.

"Mordecai...Hey MORDECAI!"

Ignoring the ringing in his ears, the Hunter turned toward his passenger who had finally stopped her blabbering. "What?"

"You know Lilith still likes you right?" the blue-haired Siren told him abruptly, her face not betraying a hint of emotion.

What-Where the hell did that come from?! Snorting in disbelief, Mordecai, pretending that her words hadn't fazed him, shook his head as he swerved to the side of the rode to run over a stupid Skag, crushing it with a satisfying crunch and splatter of blood. "What the hell are you saying? Last time I checked, she and Roland were the ones together." Mordecai hesitated for a moment. "'Sides, why should I care? She got nothing to do with me."

Maya leaned back in her seat, glancing at the car to the right of them were her boy toy-friend was being yelled or *squawk*ed at by Mordecai's companion. "She has everything to do with you, Saint Mordecai."

Holding back a growl, Mordecai, gripping the wheel of the car a little tighter, stated, "I hate that nickname."

Tossing her hair back, Maya shrugged uncaringly. "And I love it." Turning her gaze to Lilith who was driving in front of them, Maya continued, "When you left, she became depressed, but she was still the same ol' Lilith. Yet when she started to use Eiridium to increase her powers, she changed for the worse. It wasn't Lilith anymore. She became addicted to that stuff and started going crazy, killing people for any reason."

Reminding himself in his head of the weird purple stuff that supposedly did some crazy shit to people, Mordecai stayed silent, unwilling to make a conversation out of Maya's story. It wasn't his fault. Yet, it wasn't her fault. It was in the past, that was all that matters. It was all in the past, not here in the present. "I don't see why I should care. She can take care of herself."

Maya suddenly glared at him, her eyes boring into his skinny face. "Do you know why she did it, why she turned to Eiridium?" Maya, a force of annoyance mounting slowly insider her body, quizzed, angrily. "She wanted you back. She wanted the things they way they were. She had been hoping if she gained enough power you would rejoin the group and then everything would be right again."

Mordecai stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Besides the obvious holes in the logic, that wasn't the Lilith he knew. The Lilith he knew was cunning, seductive, independent, and, most of all, callous. "She was stupid to think that." Then again so was he for falling for her in the beginning. Huh, so stupidity was contagious.

It took all of Maya's restraint not to punch the stupid Vault Hunter right then and there even if they were going over 80 mph. Stupid, stupid twig of a man didn't understand at all. "She was stupid to hope, to hope that you could ever even accept her if she had more power."

His temper snapping, Mordecai barely managed to stop himself from slamming on the brakes. "'Accept her'?! Everything she said, did, or teased to me was a lie! She was a conniving slut who led me on and fucking shot me down! Why should I accept her when she didn't even accept me?" Mordecai angrily shot back, disgusted at the thought that Maya was even trying to put the blame on him. "She deserves everything she has coming!"

"Then why are you helping her?" Maya, ignoring the urge to lash out at the man for insulting her fellow Siren, asked, suddenly calm and collected. It was these moments that she had to thank her 'brothers' for teaching her patience. That was of course before she had learn they had been using her and of course before she completely demolished their order.

Mordecai stared ahead. "I'm not helping her. I'm helping Roland." The words from his mouth never rang so hollow before.

Maya rolled her eyes, wondering how dumb the ultimate Hunter could be. "You think Roland doesn't know about you two? You really think he's that dull and deaf not to notice you two prancing around one another, seeing who makes the first move?"

Mordecai didn't comment, knowing full well that Roland was no one's fool. Roland has always been...observant to say the least. He always knew what was going to happen even when there was no hint of it.

"He sent her cause he knew she needed you. To her, Roland was just a substitute, treating him more like a brother she leaned on than a lover she needed. He's trying to get the things to the way they were so that everything can go back to normal." Maya shook her head. "So that the Vault Hunters could once again fight together against a bigger threat. He can't fight this war alone." Or that was at least the thing Mordecai needed to hear, whether it was true or not Maya didn't really know. But as long as she could help her sister, Maya would say anything to make things better or just less fucked up.

Mordecai paused for a moment before asking, "So Li-Lilith and Roland aren't together." Something surged inside him. Something that was so unfamiliar to him. Something bizarre, hope.

Maya shrugged indifferently. "Hell if I know. Lilith has been trying to make it work but Roland knows what's going on. Least he has a half brain unlike you." The blue-haired Siren suddenly smirked. "So you're interested in her now?"

The Hunter decided not to answer, fearing potential stir up of old emotions. He had a good thing going. He had his guns, his freedom, and a hot chick named Bloodwing, literally. Why should he ruin it all for the sake of one bitch, one woman, one Siren? Why?

The Siren looked back to the passing scenery, watching the rolling hills and barren deserts. "I'll take that as a yes."

-Smooth Transition-

The cars came to a screeching or a *squawk*ing stop for Zer0 in the latter case. They were here. Well as close to here as they could be since Mordecai hadn't been told the destination but just to follow Lilith.

By the looks of it, they were in some random, Skag-populated, bandit-infested part of Pandora again. Yet, this place felt familiar. He didn't know why, but he felt like he should know where they were. It was an urban center with a couple of buildings, Scooter's station and...oh, now he remembered. This was where everything started to fall apart. This was New Haven.

Yet, this New Haven looked like it was about to go to war. Mounted turrets and armed soldiers, Roland's men no doubt by their military discipline, were entrenched all over the town, some hiding behind barricades, made up from the scraps of metal from broken down vehicles, while others were placed on top of roofs. There were patrolling squads all across the city and Scooter's vehicles zooming in and out of the town with supplies, guns or new personnel.

"Welcome to New Haven," Lilith, gesturing toward the town, stated grandly, getting out of the car. "Or New New Haven since we've renovated it."

As the rest of the group finally got out of the car, Mordecai, after gently assisting Bloodwing out of the car, asked with a raised eyebrow, "'We'?"

"MORDECAI!" Oh god.

A giant...a giant...well just a giant **giant**, throwing and tossing soldiers out of the way with large, meaty hands, stampeded his way past several of the Roland's men toward the group, causing the ground to quiver as if the whole planet was shivering due to the upcoming behemoth. Before any of the new arrivals could react, the giant snatched Mordecai up with lightning speed and wrapped him in a giant bear hug, squishing the life out of the skinny man. Oh, the oh so familiar...pain.

"Mordecai! It's so great to see you again! Why haven't you answered my calls? Never mind it's just so great you're here!" Brick sputtered out happily, tossing and shaking Mordecai left and right with so much vigor that it was amazing that the Hunter didn't snap in half.

The Hunter legs and arms flopped back and forth as Brick refuse to stop even for a second in his revelry.

"Ah, would you look at that. Brick missed you," Lilith cooed, clapping her hands together. Seeing the two of them together felt...good. It's been awhile since she have seen Brick so happy. It was nostalgic.

The Hunter tried to say something but Brick's grip only tightened, constricting Mordecai into silence.

A deep familiar voice laughed behind Mordecai. "Hey, Brick, I think Mordecai needs some air or you'll turn him into road kill."

After hearing the voice, Mordecai was dropped to the ground by Brick who wore a large scarred smile on his face. With predator-like reflexes, Mordecai, unconsciously, landed on his feet, his hand immediately reaching for a gun. But, he stopped, seeing who the new person was.

Roland and a dusty-haired commando stood there both grinning, the former grinning at Mordecai while the other at Maya and Athena. "Well, look who finally decided to show up after all these years." Roland looked different now, more like a general than a regular Commando. Fitting, really, since he was now the iconic hero of Pandora.

Mordecai, sweeping his gaze across the array of soldiers and war preparations before him, smirked, letting his hand drop. "Didn't look like you needed me, seeing you got a small army at the tip of your fingers."

Shameless about him missing Mordecai, Roland laughed and held his hand out to Mordecai, a smile displayed.

Mordecai eyed the hand for the second. This was the same hand that touched Lilith, the hand that groped, fondled, and teased the Siren in every way and sense. This was that very same hand that he had touched when they had once started to hunt for the Vault. This was, perhaps, a friend. This was not the hand that ripped his heart out nor the one that gave blowjobs to bandits. No...this was Roland and Mordecai only had a problem with the Siren.

Mordecai clasped the hand firmly, a rush of feelings coming over him. Happiness, comfort, and, most of all, nostalgia. It felt like he had return to his home after so long, to friends who got his back and his front. If only he had never loved that Siren then he could've felt like this all the time. Yet, none of it could replace the feelings of absolute safety with Bloodwing, nothing could replace the crazy furball.

"Here, I need to show you guys something," Roland said, motioning to a large building that was heavily fortified with more men and turrets. "Axton, show their friends around for a bit and report back when you're done."

"Yes, sir!" Axton saluted, raising his hand to his forehead. Seeing the four original Vault Hunters walk away followed by Athena who had been immediately invited by Mordecai, Axton, ignoring Zero, turned and suavely said to the Maya, "So what's your name little lady?"

All of the sudden, the ominous letters R.I.P. appeared as an emote on Zer0's mask.

This wasn't going to end well.

-Smooth Transition-

The five of them filed into the room, maps and charters splayed across the walls and only table within the room. It was only lit by the two windows and doorway that led to the outside which was being guarded by two soldiers from the outside.

After waiting a moment for everyone to become comfortable, Roland, exchanging a glance with  
>Lilith at Athena's intrusion, started, leaning against the table, "I bet you're all wondering why you are here. Especially after our disbandment." Seeing Mordecai surprised look, Roland sighed. "Yeah, Mordecai, after you left, we all went our separate ways though me and Lilith got back together a couple of years ago. I found and got Brick here just about a year ago, and now I finally found you."<p>

Mordecai, standing next to Athena and Brick, glanced at the maps, seeing red notes and notations all over the papers. Numbers and encampments spattered the charts while a large border of black, annotated Handsome Jack, occupied the majority of the map. "You have a whole army, Roland. I don't see why you called me for my help when there's over a hundred guns just in this camp." Even if he was here for Roland, Mordecai didn't know how long he could stand being so close to Lilith, her hot breath and curvy body tempting his gaze. He could feel the original allure of Lilith, the mysterious, seductive Siren. No, he was not going to fall for her impish lure again.

Roland grimly smiled. "Their hearts are in the right place but most of these guys are militia, regular people. They aren't trained like the Lancers, and I can't prepare them for everything that will come." The Commando, losing his previous expression, gave Mordecai a long look. "I need fighters, killers, like us, people to stop this damn Jack from taking over Pandora."

"Jack, Jack, Jack! That's all I hear these days!" Brick suddenly interrupted, slamming his hand against a wall causing a small cracks to appear on the walls. "Who the hell is this guy? I've never even heard of the guy when we were off world."

"Well then you better get your giant-ass head out of the toilet, big guy." A hologram suddenly appeared in front of them, produced by the table underneath the maps. "'Cause the villains of the story always have to know hero so you know who is beating your ass down."

Mordecai blinked, unable to tear his gaze away from the man. This was it? This was who Roland was worried about? This was the man who made him come back to see the Siren? He was pathetic. There was no harshness, nor toughness, nor anger that was within most of the enemies Mordecai had faced. It was only arrogance. Mordecai was the Hunter and this man was not worth bullet. He looked so weak, so scrawny, just another high-class idiot who never had to work a day in his or her life. This was no worthy prey for him to hunt. This was a man who had probably pad others to do the work and claim the credit like a weakling. He sickened Mordecai.

"This is a *squawk*ing joke, right?" Athena, sharing the thoughts of the Hunter, inputted harshly, not even bothering to hide her disbelief. She had seen rocks look more intimidating than him.

Jack's hologram ignored the woman, likely only paying attention to the original, four, more important, Vault Hunters. "I hope you morons stick around. I love to see try hard fools make a last stand. It's just so touching that it makes me actually feel like crying." Jack made a motion to wipe his tears but grinned widely and yelled, "Ha! Fuck that. Just go die in a ditch already with the rest of your bandit friends, saves both of us time. But if you're going to stay, at least make it entertaining at my soldiers shred your corpses with bullets. Bye, losers. I'll make sure to send some flowers for your graves. Not."

The hologram disappeared, leaving behind the empty space between the Vault Hunters and Athena.

Brick's veins looked like they were about to pop from his skin, his arms and torso growing twice their normal size. "I'm...gonna...tear...him...up...very...very...slo wly," Brick huffed out, his face flushed with anger and rage. He needed to kill someone or something very soon, or he just might lose control.

"Easy, big guy," Roland appeased, trying to soothe an overly muscled Brick. "We'll get him very soon, but we have bigger problems to deal with." The Commando grabbed one of the maps on the wall and placed it on the table. He directed their attention to multiple red circles. "These are the reasons why I need help. These are the bandit groups Handsome Jack has been hiring and concentrating them all around us. Right now there must be over a thousand of them marching here. A couple of days and the numbers will most likely triple."

Mordecai studied the map for a second. This wasn't the Hunter's fight. This was the rule of Pandora at play, the strong survive and the weak get their asses shot. So why was Roland going to risk everything, everything he had, his life, his troops, his freedom, just to save a couple of prey?

Because that was him, the knight in shining armor. Roland was a commando, a fighter, a Leader. He was a hero, the man who runs into the blaze first and wonders why there was a fire later. Even when all hope was lost, he was the guy who stayed and fought the good fight. He was a man that led armies to conquest and nations to glory. And he was Mordecai's friend, and Roland's fight was Mordecai's fight. This was not about the damn Siren, this was for their friendship.

Mordecai studied the map for a moment, trying to see where the best spots were to snipe. "So when are they coming?"

Roland blinked, surprised at how easily Mordecai would join the fight, and smiled. "I don't know but some of my scouts should be telling me in a couple of minutes."

As if summoned, a soldier burst in, barley keeping his head for Athena's gun was next to his temple cocked back and ready to fire. Taking a large gulp, the soldier spouted out, "Sir! Jack's forces are coming!"

"YEAH!" Brick, excited at the prospect of some good ol' fashion revenge, yelled, his veins popping out of his skin. "Let's kick some ass!"

Sharing a sidelong glance with Lilith and Mordecai at Brick's enthusiasm, Roland told the shivering soldiers who nervously shook with Bloodwing's gun still pressed against his head, "Tell the men to be prepared. We're going to defend New Haven with our lives."

"Yes, commander!" the young soldier saluted and ran back out, letting out a quiet sigh relief as Bloodwing tipped her gun back.

Watching the boy run back, Mordecai shook his head. "They get younger every year. I'm beginning to feel old."

Lilith told him playfully, "Maybe if you shaved off that damn beard, you wouldn't feel so old, grandpa." A playful small crossed the Siren's face, a testament to the old times they had once shared.

Although every fiber in his body told him not to and Bloodwing sent looks warning him, Mordecai could not help but let out a camaraderie smirk. "Yeah, yeah. If you guys need me, I'm going to set up a spot on a roof."

Mordecai, making sure to wrap his arm around Bloodwing's waist before the ex-bird could do anything rash, since her shoulders were to his eyes, walked out with Athena who gave Lilith one last baleful look before turning her attention back to Mordecai.

Feeling the joy of the group being reunited, Lilith and Brick were about to leave but Roland, staring at the map on the table, called out, "Lilith, I need you for a sec."

Patting comfortingly Brick's back, Lilith smiled and walked back into the room, sharing a pleased look with Brick due to the Vault Hunters' reunion. "What's up, Roland? Did you miss me warming your bed already?" the red-haired Siren tempted, a small giggle accompanying her words. Faint yelling of Brick about grabbing the 'Mechanic' could barely be heard as well as the sounds of men and women setting up for war.

Roland glared at her, his hands resting against the table as if he had been contemplating something. "Stop this, Lil'. Mordecai isn't here anymore."

Lilith tilted her head, unsure of what her lover meant. Pausing for a moment, the Siren told Roland with complete solemnity, "I don't know what you mean. Mordecai being here or not doesn't matter. Nothing has changed."

The ex-Crimson Lancer resignedly shook his head, seeing that Lilith was still trying to trick herself. "Lilith, you can stop putting up this, this...facade. We both know what's going on."

Still denying Roland, the Vault Hunter, in the dark of Roland's true meaning, replied, "Roland, you're not making any sense. What facade? What is going on?"

"Say that you love me," Roland, stoic, told her, seeing as the only way to make her understand was through an example.

Without a single pause of hesitation, Lilith replied casually, "I love you."

"Now say it with conviction."

Seeing as Roland wouldn't give up until she did what he wanted, the Siren replied forcefully, "**I** **love you**."

"Now say it as a lover."

Lilith's mouth open, but no words came out. How could they when she had no idea how to say them to someone she didn't love in such a manner? After a minute of pause as Lilith recollected her thoughts, she finally told him uncertainly, "I...love you?"

The Commando let out a sigh of relief, happy to finally get the question of love out of the way. Now she knew the truth. Roland wasn't her love. He was a substitute, a substitute for a man that she had once teased, tested, and rejected. Yet, he saw Lilith's face painted with shock at the realization of her true feelings. Those feelings may have once been hinted at, but for a Siren to truly love someone, to truly care and desire them was a feeling and emotion far beyond the Siren's experience.

Swiftly covering the ground between them, Roland hugged a still stunned Lilith tightly, enwrapping her in a embrace of comfort and brotherly love.

-Smooth Transition-

"How many?"

"About a fifty...forty-nine in the vanguard, running toward us. Another hundred is coming up from behind them," Bloodwing sighted for Mordecai who emptied out the smoking case of the bullet from his Jackobs sniper rifle. "Looks like they're just testing our defenses for the main force while the rest of them wait about 2 miles away."

Mordecai, adjusting his body to fit more comfortably on the roof as he laid on the ground with his sniper rifle resting on the edge of the roof, smirked, peeking through his scope at the giant army in the distance and then lining up the shot with another bandit's head. "When'd you become so smart, furball?"

"One of us has to be," 'Furball' retorted with a slight bite to her voice. Still, she could not help but smile, something odd for an ex-bird. This was like old times. Her and Mordecai against the world with nothing but each other to count on. The times when that damn Siren didn't mess everything up for them.

Mordecai uncharacteristically laughed, a sound that he didn't even know how to make these days. It was natural and strong. It was a laugh that didn't give a fuck about the world, for the world didn't give one about them. Right now, this was paradise. Easy bandits to pick off, alcohol off to the side of him, and Bloodwing to share it with. Life was actually pretty good this time around.

Especially with another kill as Mordecai eased his finger on the triggered. With a small smooth jerk, Mordecai fired, the bullet silently streaming toward its intended target's eye.

In a flash of blood, the psycho's head exploded in a shower of crimson and brain matter. The other psycho's didn't care as their comrade's body slumped to the ground, some of them stepping over it. They only got more riled up, running even faster with their archaic weapons above their heads. The vanguard screamed and howled like they were wild animals as they charged ahead towards the town.

Axton, on top of the roof in the front lines, looked to Roland who was stationed in a watchtower above the battlefield with Lilith.

Seeing the bandits approach to the middle of the town through a street that was flanked with Crimson Raider stationed buildings with his binoculars, Roland nodded to Axton, giving him the signal to let hell loose.

With a grim smile at his lips, Axton raised his hand above his head. "Raiders, pick your targets!"

Hundreds of guns had their safeties switched off and turrets began to hum to life. For a moment, all was silent. Roland's Raiders stood there, watching the bandits as they approached. This was their enemy, an enemy that was out to kill them and their friends and their families. This was Handsome Jack's forces that was going to try and burn and pillage their homes. Yet, now was the time for the Raiders' revenge.

"Open fire!" Axton's hand cleaved down like Death's Scythe.

Guns and turrets burst to life as bullets poured out from the barrels. Shards of metal flew through the air into the vanguard. Bullets slashed into the bandits' skin and shredded through their bodies, leaving behind holes and trails of warm blood.

"AAGGGGH!" "FUCK!" ""GAAAAH!" The psychos screamed in pain and horror as their bodies became riddled with bullets of vengeance. The psychos' screams were so loud that even the swarm of bullets could not cover their wails. Blood flew in every direction, splattering the sandy earth. Some of them were only standing because of the barrage of ammo kept them up as they were riddled with bloodly holes. Most, however, were laying dead on the ground, a red mist covering their bodies.

The hailstorm of bullets didn't stop until the magazines had been completely emptied. Roland hadn't even bother to try and stop his soldiers. They needed to learn how to fight. They needed to learn how to kill without mercy, without hesitance.

The only sound left was the heavy breathing of Roland's Raiders and the whirring of the barrels of the turrets that slowed to a still. All there was left was a trance of silence.

And all there was left of the vanguard was a hill of corpses, leaving behind a pool of crimson blood. Already raks were starting to circle around the kill zone, smelling blood in the air. Flies and other insects invaded the remains of the fallen, chewing and gnawing away at the dead flesh.

No soldier cheered or bandit yelled. All eyes were on the hill of flesh that had just been a band of psychos twenty seconds ago. Years of people's lives gone in just a couple of seconds, in a couple of bullets, at the hands of regular people. Emotions, minds, souls erased from all existence by the citizens of Pandora. Relationships and futures shattered without any sense of remorse. This was death. This was murder. This was Pandora.

"Reload," came the order from Roland.

As if his voice was some sort of signal, the Raiders immediately began to robotically reload their weapons, months of training finally kicking in. Empty magazines were dropped to the floor, and new ones replaced the old. Levers were pulled back, and guns were checked as the soldiers waited for their next order.

Mordecai couldn't be more impressed at Roland's handiwork. The Commando had created a disciplined army within just a couple of months from the weakest portion of Pandora. He had probably the worse conditions known to man to train a militia this strong, but, like always, Roland pulled through...like always.

While Mordecai may have seen it, the rest of the incoming bandits did not. Although seeing the pile of corpses did give them pause, the rest of the bandits refused to back down.

These weren't psychos though. These were gun-wielding bandits, marauders, and bruisers that crawled out from the shitholes of Pandora. These were some of the fiercest and most feared fighters in all of Pandora.

"Open fire."

They died just the same.

Bullets flying from all directions into the pack of bandits. The barrage was so thick that none of the bandits could get a clear shot without being mowed down like wheat with Death's scythe. Guns were barely raised before their owners were cut down.

Roland's planning of his defense was impeccable. Mordecai didn't even need to waste another shot on the bandits. Nothing could get passed that hailstorm of metal. No man, no gun, no body could. It was like an invisible line had been drawn where nothing could pass it, and all those who tried fell face first into the dirt with dark red blood pooling around their corpse.

After the dust finally settled, there was nothing left of the first wave. Nothing moved from within the hill of bodies. Nothing breathed from the scene of death.

Time seemed to slow as the Crimson Raiders took in their victory. Some would have lost their stomach right away, but the adrenaline of victory overwhelmed any other emotion or disgust.

Flush with victory, someone cheered from the roofs. By itself it sounded weak, but the voice was soon met by another and then another and another. Soon, all around Mordecai, soldiers were raising their voices in triumph. Years of fear, years of anger, finally avenged by today's carnage. Today, the citizens of Pandora were no longer weak. Today, the Crimson Raiders stopped the seemingly invincible bandits. Today was a good day.

Yet, the Vault Hunters knew better than that. This was only the beginning of the fight. This was only the start of a war. This was a battle for the Borderlands.

End

**So that's the end...for now. Anyway I hoped you enjoy this chapter and in the future I'll try to make chapters faster but no promises. Sorry, I've been busy but now summer is here I can relax. So I'll try to write more often and update. Anywho thanks for the support guys, I love it. Anyway this is preceptormyth101 signing out! R&R! **


End file.
